


The Rabbit, the Lamb, and the Wolf

by Creators_journals



Category: created-by-the-creator, object head(s)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Object Head, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, created-by-the-creator - Freeform, object head(s) - Freeform, object heads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creators_journals/pseuds/Creators_journals
Summary: The story of how Thomas, the leader of the 0-1 object head district and anyone who wanted to join, had been captured by the new leader of the facility. After Damien takes over, all hell breaks loose in the facility. Object heads go savage and kill each other, thousands of humans died, only few were able to escape. How will Thomas be able to get through having to do everything their enemy says? Read and find out





	1. New Arrivals

"Come in." Damien replied to the quiet knocks on his door, the small noise echoing off the walls in the office where Damien sat. He didn't even bother to take a glance up at the entrance as he shuffled the papers on his desk, shoving some unneeded documents into a drawer and shutting it.

The wood door quickly creaked open as a gold padlock stuck it's head in, letting some more light into the somewhat dark room.

"Sir," he started, his voice gravely and low, sounding just a bit shaken when talking privately to his commander; the new prideful leader of this facility.

Damien folded his hands together and placed his elbows on his desk, his die resting on his intertwined fingers after he moved the rest of his paper work aside for a moment. His attention now on his apprentice, watching closely.

"I have the uh...daily reports you asked for." He finished, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

He stood up straight, bowing respectively to Damien. The leader nodded in acknowledgment, leaning back and resting against the leather of his desk chair, his hands moving to the arms of the chair.

"Thank you Caisson. Now then, tell me, how are the prisoners doing?" He asked, toying with his sleeves a bit as he waited for the answer.

The padlock put his hands behind his back, watching Damien's movements carefully as he cleared his throat before speaking. "They are cooperating, for now at least. They haven't tried anything funny as of late, and they are following orders obediently." He paused, seeing Damien nod.

"...I guess they uh... gave up er somethin' after they found out their leader was captured." He chuckled slightly, pleased with the reaction from Damien as he snickered along.

"Ah...Yes. That's very good. What about the human captives? Any new objects coming in?" He sat up, looking towards the right wall beside him. There was little light coming from the other rooms on the other side, rays of gold lights casting through the dusty window.

"Yes sir. They said there will be a chance of three, maybe four new object heads this month." He shuffled his feet, his body relaxing a bit as his hands went behind his back once more, yet still respectively standing tall for his leader.

Damien sighed. "Slowly but surely. This army is growing little by little. Any casualties?"

"One, sir, and one lost to the rebellion. She moved to the other side, from what I've heard from the other reporters."  
"What a shame...no point in moving to the other side if there's no leader. She's going to die..."  
The padlock stayed silent, glancing down at his boots. Damien sighed, looking back towards his subject. "Now then. How is our...'precious cargo' doing?" He said, staring intently at the padlock, making him tense.

"Uh...they've been doing fine...They've just been in their room for most of the day. They're very quiet too. Haven't said a word to us when we asked as nicely as we could for answers, just like you ordered us to."

As the padlock finished talking, Damien sat in silence for a moment, nodding slowly to himself before finally letting out a sigh. "If they are not cooperating, I guess I'll have to pay them a visit myself..." He muttered under his breath, his die once again rested on the backs of his hands while his elbows laid on the desk. The padlock tilted his head, unsure of what he said, and if it was any importance to him or not.

Damien nodded one last time, motioning a hand towards the door as he stood up from his chair. "That is all, thank you."

The padlock quickly nodded, turning away and exiting the leaders office, closing the door behind him, leaving the leader back in silence as he prepared himself. He slipped off his cape and just went with his normal uniform. It wasn't necessary to wear all the accessories. He was sure they wouldn't mind.

But now, it was time he properly introduce himself to the new prisoner.

.::Time skip::.

The leader strolled down the long corridor to the isolated room he had saved for someone as special as his new captive prisoner, located in a secret place inside the 4-5 district.

His hands stayed firmly at his sides as he slowly began to approach a metal door, the only door that was there, watching as two guards talked to each other, leaning against the walls and looking very unprofessional.

As they goofed around, snickered and joked, Damien placed his hands behind his back, making his footsteps sound louder to grab their attention as he drew closer.

As soon as Damien came into view, the male guard quickly choked on his words, stopping mid sentence and jumped to the wall, standing at attention while swiftly slapping the female guard's chest, indicating she must follow his movements.

She looked slightly annoyed by the sudden change in attitude, until she looked at the approaching leader. She let out a quiet breathless gasp, quickly brushing her body against the wall, her back straight. As the two guards stood at attention instantly, they moved out of the way, the door they were guarding now in view.

"Anything from them yet?" Damien asked as he finally approached the two, breaking the silence while his shoes press together, halting to a slow stop. He stared longingly at the door, his hands dropping back down to his sides.

One of the two guards shook her head slowly, her hands quickly moving behind her back as she respectively bowed to the leader, the other quickly following her movements. "N-No sir. Hasn't said a peep. The cameras haven't been workin' too well either, but we know they've been on the bed most of the time." The girl, who had a gold ring for an object, stated, standing back up at attention while the male nodded, his object was a speaker. 

Damien waited a moment, staring at the door before he nodded, reaching a hand up towards the DNA scanner that was attached to the wall. It shone a dim green light, scanning his hand to unlock the door.

With a click, the locks undid themselves, granting access to the leader. He took his hand back and moved to the handle of the door, twisted it clockwise as it opened up for him.

As he stepped in, the door automatically closed behind him, his body facing forward.

He had noticed the TV headed object flinched at the noises, their body covered by the thin blanket while their screen rested against the pillows, antennas tangling together as a sign of nervousness. They were obviously awake and alert.

"Hello there, little Rabbit..." Damien whispered gently, watching a noticeable shiver practically run down their spine at his words.

Thomas grip the blankets, holding it close to them as they laid on their side, their back turned to Damien, their screen dim.

The leader soon walked forward slowly, watching his prized prisoner closely. "How are you feeling? Any pain? Have the guards been nice to you like I ordered them to?" He asked, trying to start up a small conversation between the two.

Thomas didn't answer, they only turned more on their side. Damien waited for a moment before shaking his head. "...Not gonna answer me, huh?" He teased, his body standing over Thomas's own body from the edge of the bed.

"You'll have to talk someday, because I have a special job for you. You see," he started, turning around and sitting down on the bed with a creak, seeing their body tense up harshly. "You will work for me, if you want to spare your life and the life of your friends. You will not do anything harsh if you're worried about that..."

His hand gently rested against the TV's hip, amused by the reaction he got. Thomas jumped at the unexpected and sudden touch, yelping as they backed away, their feet kicking up the blankets as it slid off their body.

"D-Don't touch me!" They cried out, snapping at the leader in defense.

Damien chuckled, moving back a tiny bit. "I almost forgot how lovely your voice was." He remarked, watching Thomas as they grab the messed up sheets in their shaken hands.

They grunted silently, gripping the sheets tighter. "Don't play the nice guy. It won't work on me..." they say with a threatening tone, their screen going a bit dull.

Damien sighed, his legs moving up from the edge and crossing over each other, his hands folding in his lap. "I just want to talk. No manipulation, no force. I just want to get to know you better." He said, looking away from them.

Thomas slowly scooted back and pressed gently against the wall to gain a sense of security. They almost felt like a rabbit right in the line of sight of a hungry wolf, the nickname Damien gave them now feeling appropriate in this situation.

Though they were confused by the sudden change in his attitude, they stayed alert and prepared for any moves the leader could make on them.

Thomas didn't answer him once again, staring cautiously at the die. Damien sat patiently, turning his head and staring at the screen of Thomas's tv.

"Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Damien." He held out a hand, watching Thomas flinch and covering their screen with their arms.

Damien quickly retracted his hand, silently apologizing, Thomas' arms lowering hesitantly. "...I uh...I already know most things about you, so you don't have to introduce yourself if you don't want to." He said, his hands rubbing over each other. He glanced at them up and down before tilting his head a bit.

"Hm..." He hummed in thought, slowly leaning in a bit closer to Thomas, making them press themselves closer against the wall. "H-Hey! What are you doing? S-Stay back!" They warned, however Damien didn't listen. His body crawled over to the other, an obvious embarrassment spreading across their screen as they squeaked.

Damien examined the object head, his body now hovering over their own. They didn't move, they felt froze from fear. He heard them gulp as he moved closer, his die almost touching their screen. With a long pause, he finally spoke.

"Why haven't you changed your clothes?" He asked gently. Thomas tilted their head a bit, looking down at their body, then back up to face Damien.

"...Changed?" They asked quietly, their voice sounding confused and small. Damien nodded, pointing to the neatly folded clothes his soldiers have set out for them on a table, right by a mirror that covered the wall. Thomas must've not noticed this, they've been on the bed most of the time they were here. It's been only a week, but it felt like forever.

"Well, your clothes are all torn and dirty. We took the liberty of making you your own outfit for you to change into." He slid off the bed and stood, motioning his head towards the folded uniform. "Go on. See if you like it."

Thomas greatly hesitated before they got up off the bed, keeping their attention on him the whole time and making sure he didn't pull any funny business on them.

They slowly approached the table near the wall, a folded pair of sleek, black clothing caught their eye. With great caution, they picked it up, the clothes unfolding as they did. Their screen heats up at the sight.

This 'uniform' was very... Revealing...

The stomach part of the outfit was opened, and so was the back. The top was purple with an X shaped crossing over the chest, the bottoms were a dark blue, almost a black with more purple stripes to match the top.

It's strange. Why would they ever wear something like this? And why would Damien want them to wear this?

They set it down a bit angrily, folding their arms over their dirtied off-white shirt. "L-Like I'd ever wear that out in this room! Or anywhere for that matter!" They snapped, glaring sharply as they walked back over to the bed and sitting on the edge, their back facing the leader, arms still crossed.

Damien looked a bit surprised by their reaction, but amused nonetheless. "It's not like our uniforms my dear Rabbit-"  
"And stop calling me that!" They growled, their head whipping around to face him.

Damien was about to say something, but he stopped. He took a deep breath and placed his hands behind his back. "You sure are stubborn, aren't you? Even to me. You've got guts little rabbit..." He snickered while Thomas glared once again at the little nickname. "You should be honored I'm not killing you." He said, tapping his hidden fingers on his knuckles. Thomas huffed quietly, glaring at the floor. "...Why?" They asked, their voice small but understandable.

"Why am I not killing you?" He asked back, Thomas confirming it with a short nod. "Well, you sparked my interest. I liked your enthusiasm and leadership. Not to mention, you have a beautiful figure..." he whispered the last part in a deep tone, slowly eying Thomas's body, top to bottom.

Thomas felt a shiver run down their spine, their body tensing up. They turn towards the leader, looking slightly taken aback. "I have a...what?" They asked, slightly tilting their head to the side.

The die chuckled, slowly moving back to them and gently grabbing their hand, Thomas too shocked to pull back. "You're kind, you're beautiful, and your body is perfect. The job I have for you will definitely suit you." He rubbed their tense knuckle with his thumb, looking a bit too relaxed.

Thomas stayed quiet, blushing a bit while looking a bit scared as they stare at his hand. "...The flattery is getting you nowhere, Damien..." They mutter, yanking their hand away harshly. Damien backed off a little, his hands going back behind his body once more. "Well, I'm only saying what is true Thomas." He sighed, staring at Thomas's arms.

Their mark seemed to be flowing with the feeling of pure hatred, but still full of life. Damien clenched his right hand, where his own mark was located, and sighed, dropping both of his hands at his sides. "I believe it's time you met my other apprentice. My other pet. Their name is Jamie. They were eager to meet you when we first captured you sand brought you here, but I held it off until I thought you were ready. Don't want you getting overwhelmed." He told them, walking back towards the table and grabbing the uniform, handing it to Thomas.

They looked at it with a glare, then looking up at Damien, their screen projecting a frown. Damien sighed, shaking his die as he dusted off the uniform. "You don't really have a choice." he said as he pressed it against their chest and starting walking towards the door once more, looking back towards Thomas, who stayed in the same spot, not daring to say anything to retaliate.

"Follow me when you're done changing. Take longer than 5 minutes and I'm coming back in and doing it myself..." Was all he said as he walked back through the door, the TV object head flinching as it slammed shut.

Thomas hesitantly looked down at the uniform, shaking a bit as they held it up to get a better view. Deciding it was better to just follow orders instead of risking themselves or their friends in danger, they let out a sigh in defeat, standing up on shaky legs, throwing their pride out the door and began to take their shirt off.

 

Damien walked back in, the 5 minutes they had were up.

As soon as he saw Thomas, he stopped dead in his tracks. He stared in slight awe at the sight, his mark lighting up a bit in his palm. Thomas heard him as he came in, flinching and whipped around to face him, slightly stepping away from the mirror that was attached to the wall.

They faced their enemy with humiliation as they crossed their arms over their chest, hiding their showing skin while they blushed in embarrassment. They must've not expected time to fly by so fast.

Damien closed the door, clapped his hands together and walked closer to them, watching them back up as he moved forward. "Wow...You look wonderful! How does it fit?" They we're now pressed against the mirror as Damien stood looming over them, though being a few feet away, they could practically feel his presence right against them, his hands like that of a phantom, slowly caressing their skin, despite the minor but great distance between them.

He was watching as they trembled slightly, their arms wrapping around and hugged themselves tighter while Damien tilted his head. "I-It fits fine. Can we just g-go now?" Thomas stuttered, looking down to their feet while Damien silently came closer. They flinched at Damien's hand as it found itself on their television, his mark feeling like fire on their object as it pressed gently against them.

Before they can react, Damien pinned them against the mirror. They yelp in surprise, their head shooting up to stare at Damien as he trapped them within his two arms. "D-Damien what are yo--!" Thomas was cut off by their own gasp as Damien pressed his body against them, their own body trembling in reply as they struggled to use their arms to defend themselves. After staying like that for a minute in silence, besides Thomas' heavy breath, Damien moved back slowly away from them, nodding to himself, then walking towards the door. "Come along Rabbit." Damien waited by the closed door, his hands behind his back.

Extremely confused and embarrassed, their body was growing hotter as they stare at Damien, not moving a muscle. "Wha..." they started, too shocked to finish. Damien sighed, tapping his die as he thought. "I was only seeing how you would reacted to a situation like that. After that performance, I would advise you to stay close to me so nobody...makes a move on you..." Damien explained in a whisper, then going to the door. He held his hand up to the scanner on the inside, opening it up and waiting for Thomas.

They hesitated greatly, but then took their first step, slightly shivering in anticipation as they walked toward Damien. His head was tracking all of their movements as they slowly advanced toward the die, who was patiently waiting, as if he had all the time in the world...


	2. Bad First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick things I'd like to say. I'm sorry if it seems a little halfassed near the end, I didn't feel like fixing it lol.  
> And also your feedback is very important to me!!  
> I want to know if you guys actually are liking this story or if I should do something else or what. I need to know please.
> 
> Alright enjoy this shitty story

..I feel like everyone is staring at me..." Thomas whispered in a slightly irritated tone to the enemy at their side, their arm was uncomfortably looped around Damien's in an attempt to keep themselves safe from the hostile object heads that surrounded them as he escorted them to another room across the facility.

They weren't holding onto him the whole way there though, thankfully. As they exited the long corridors and away from the private prison room where they had been held captive for a week, the two of them would have to walk around a populated area in the facility in order to get to the other room. Objects of all kinds were walking past the two as Damien strolled proudly with them on their arm, like they were a gold metal he won.

Thomas' nails slightly dug into the sleeves of his uniform as they tried to hide their screen.

They know what the others must've been thinking.

'A week of captivity and they've already given up so easily? Pathetic.'

'How were they even considered a leader?'

'Why hasn't Damien killed them yet?'

'Why is he acting so nice to them?'

They realized they were now questioning themselves all of these things.  
It just didn't make sense. Damien was acting so patient with them...

It must be a trap.

They would have to keep on their toes. No funny business is getting the better of them this time. Not again.

But no matter what has happened and what Damien has done so far, this has to have been the most humiliating thing they've ever done...

Damien waves to some people as they salute to him respectively, some are too surprised to even make a move. Thomas couldn't help but frown, their screen burning with embarrassment.

'Damien must be having the time of his life right now...' they thought with a low growl, their marks slightly burning a bit in anger.

Damien looked very amused while he strolled along, his die moving to quickly glanced to Thomas every once in a while. They refused to look at him back, staring at the floor with a sharp glare the entire walk, their mind busying with angry thoughts.

Soon, Damien then slowed to a stop, confusing Thomas as they stood in silence. They lifted their head, their sight was met with a big double door, blocking the two and preventing them from going any farther.

Surprised, they noticed the area around them. It was empty. They must've been so caught up in thought they weren't paying attention to their surroundings.

"We're here. Jamie should be here with another 'friend' of mine. This place is usually closed off until the evening, so nobody but them should be there." He reassures them, slowly taking his arm away from Thomas' to open the door. They were hit with warm air and loud music, the scents and the atmosphere was almost overwhelming to Thomas, Damien didn't seemed phased. He gently offered his arm again, which they gladly took.

Damien walked them in, moving towards the center were Thomas was met with an object on a pole, dancing sexually to a deep bass and snappy rhythm. Another object was watching from the sidelines, clapping his hands and giving our orders and suggestions. He had a noticeable Russian accent to his voice, his shirt sleeves rolled up as he pointed to them and yelling over the loud music.

Thomas was intrigued by the way they danced. It was almost like they didn't even have to think about it. They flowed so nicely and moved in time with the music, they looked like they work really hard at it too. Thomas didn't even noticed Damien staring them down, his expression was gleaming with pride as he glanced from them to Jamie. After a couple more seconds of watching, Damien cleared his throat, loud enough that they both managed to hear it.

The number 10 pool ball object on the pole, who Thomas assumed was Jamie, had almost quite literally fell object first while they flipped upside down at the moment Damien got their attention. The object on the sidelines, a red and white poker chip, put his hand on his hip and turned off the music.

Thomas flinched as Jamie squealed in excitement, swiftly jumping down from the pole as they ran towards them. The poker chip shook his head and walked towards the others as well. Damien chuckled, watching as Thomas hid behind him while Jamie came closer. "Is this them?" They asked, excited about the new object. Thomas had noticed that they were wearing quite a revealing outfit. A crop top, shorts that didn't quite cover their backside, and some kind of leg warmers.

The poker chip object had stood behind them, laughing at the excited pool ball object, Damien doing the same soon after. Thomas held onto Damien like a lost child, trying to be as hidden as they could.

"Hey! No need to be so shy!" They reassured in a cheery tone. "The names Jamie." They slowly got closer, placing their hands on their knees and making themselves look smaller to help calm the scared object down. Damien noticed how they hid behind him, and so he stepped away to reveal Thomas to the other two, their body trembling slightly as they almost attempted to grip onto him again to hide themselves.

Jamie slowly held out a gentle hand, their excitement never even remotely faltering.

"What's your name?" They asked carefully, Thomas cautiously taking their hand and giving it a short shake. "T-Thomas..." they muttered, their back ached slightly as they looked extremely tense, their screen burning with embarrassment.

They glanced to the side to find Damien a little farther away from the two, chatting causally with the poker chip object, actually looking relaxed for once.

Jamie got their attention back on them as they circled around their body, examining them and taking in every little detail. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! I've been wanting to train you ever since I saw what you looked like. Damien mentioned you had a beautiful figure like mine. He was very keen on making you work with me!" They finish circling them, soon facing a confused Thomas, their head was tilted to the side as they blushed. "Uh...train me...?" They asked, confused.

Jamie giggled a bit, putting their hands together as they nodded, a bit too giddy about the news. "Hm? Damien didn't tell you? ...I should probably wait till he tells you...buuutt he's making you an entertainer, just like me!" Jamie exclaimed excitingly, and Thomas saw out of the corner of their screen Damien and the other object whip their heads around, Damien looking slightly nervous.

"...He is making me a what?!" 

Thomas's POV

I slowly turn my head towards the two males to our side, my hands balling into fists as I look completely pissed. How could Damien assigned me a role like this!?

Damien rested his die in his hands, groaning as the other object patted his back, shaking his head and snickering. "He's all yours little rabbit. Don't hold back~" he teased, stepping back and holding his hands up in defense, chuckling deeply.

I growled, my attention on Damien who was rubbing the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. "I was going to tell y-" he started, but I held a hand up, silencing him instantly.

"First you have your guards capture me while I was asleep and weakened..." I start, walking up towards him. He took a step back and I could barely hear a snicker under his breath, which just fueled my anger more.

"Then you don't even introduce yourself until a week prior to my capture..." I see Jamie and the other object nervously glance at each other from the corner of my vision, slowly backing away, but ready to break up anything if they had to.

"T-Then you assign me a job like this?" I motioned my hand towards the pole. Damien had stood up straight as I got closer, he started to look mad and as if he was done with my little outburst, but I couldn't care less. I got up close to his die, my screen inches from the two sided face while I glared sharply, my hands balling into tight fists. "...I refuse to do this. You cannot make me do something like that. And by all means torture me as much as you want, but stay the hell away from my friends!" I snapped, pushing his chest slightly.

He looked down at me, glaring with all he had before he growled, his chest puffing out to make himself look bigger. My body freezes. I've gone too far. "How dare you speak to me in such a manor..." My confidence dropped instantly and my fear skyrocketed as soon as he raised a hand. I suddenly went into defense mode and flinched, covering my screen with my arms, my knees buckling as I let out a frightened gasp. I felt my antennas droop while I trembled, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Jamie and Dmitri stayed silent, looking quite shocked themselves.

He almost swung at me, but he held his hand up in the air for a moment, hesitating before letting out an angered huff, bringing it back down. "Learn your place Rabbit...Consider this a warning..." he snarled at me, turning his heel, and stomping away angrily.

I waited for a moment, then hesitantly looking up from my defense, trembling as I watch him storm off. Relief washed over me, but the feeling was short lived as I started breaking down.

I let out a dry silent sob, quickly running the other direction towards a door that was behind me. The male object head followed close behind me while Jamie scrambled to catch up with Damien.

I burst out of the room, soon noticing it was not the door where I originally came in from. Too upset to care, I made my way in anyway.

The room was mostly empty space, and it seemed to be a small private party room. A half circle couch with a dark carpet, a minibar and neon lights shining off the dark colour schemes.

I stare in silence for a moment, the presence of the male object staring me down made me feel a bit uncomfortable, but I tried my best to block him out. I move towards the half circle couch near the wall and snatched a pillow from it, holding it close to my chest as I cover my screen in it. I sniffed, slumping onto the cushions of the couch while I start to tremble lightly, my screen going dim and my antennas lowering.

I managed to successfully hold back tears, the marks on my arms and neck felt like they were burning. I bring my knees up close to me, quietly mumbling inaudible words while I rocked myself back and forth.

The male object gave me a moment to calm down before he came closer, sitting down next to me, yet thankfully keeping a good amount of distance between us.

He crossed his legs, slightly clearing his throat before talking. "Thomas," he started, slowly resting his hand on my shoulder. I jerked my body in response and scooted farther away from him, not bothering to look up from the pillow. He took his hand back quickly and sighed, looking towards the door we entered. "Damien is...difficult sometimes, and he doesn't acknowledge other objects feelings. He could do some regrettable things...Don't blame him. I know the news was a bit...shocking to you, and I know it'll take some time to adjust-"

I lift my screen up from the pillow and glare. "I won't 'adjust' to this! I'm not going entertain the enemy side! That is down right humiliating and inappropriate! Not to mention, Damien tried to hit me!" I snapped, my nails digging into the soft pillow. The object sighed again, nodding his head. "Yes. I know I know. What he did was uncalled for, but it's not entirely his fault. You'll learn to like this job later on...But that's enough of that." He quickly tried to change the subject. "Maybe once you and him are cooled down, you can talk things through. But for now..." he laid his hand on my shoulder once again, I didn't bother moving it off. He gingerly rubbed my back with his warm hand, his fingers brushed against my bare skin, causing me to shiver.

"I'm not sure I properly introduced myself. My name is Dmitri. It's good to finally meet you." He moved down and gently took my tense hand, pressing it up against his object and giving it a kiss.*

(*when objects give kisses, the press their object against something or someone else, and make a kiss sound. Usually when objects press against each other, they'll 'kiss'. They can feel it happen too.)

Dmitri looked at me as I slowly looked back at him, my screen probably hot with embarrassment as he rubbed a thumb over my knuckle. "Having to cooperate with the enemy is one thing, but entertaining him, and other hostile objects is a whole other story. He should have held back until you warmed up to us, which will indeed take a very long time. But I assure you, me, Jamie, Damien, we just want to help. We want to make you happy here." He rested his other hand underneath mine and his, sandwiching my hand between his.

My body was frozen for a moment, my hand trapped between his until I slowly slipped it out, turning my body back so I faced forward, holding my hand close to my chest.

"Uh...thank you..." I managed to choke out, seeing him hum in acknowledgment and slide back a few inches, giving me room.

Dmitri crossed his legs and rested his back against the couch. "He'll apologize once he's cooled down. Jamie is good at what they do, and they know how to deal with him when he's grumpy. For now, relax, maybe take a nap, do whatever you want. I'll have to keep an eye on you though." He tapped his poker chip and chuckled.

I nodded and frowned, resting my screen back into the pillow. My head was swirling with thoughts, most of them almost overwhelming me. So much has happened today. This whole week was a lot in general. Unexpectedly nice visits from the guards, treatment for any wounds I had, measuring me and getting my physical data, Damien introducing himself to me, this whole thing that just happened...

I shake my head a bit and frown, my thoughts soon unconsciously focused in on the object that sat next to me.

Who is the Dmitri guy anyway? Damien said he was a friend but...Dmitri looks more like a leader himself than anything. Curiosity filled me as I look at him from the corner of my screen.

Dmitri softly hummed the song from earlier, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I noticed him glance towards me, seeing me tense up. I looked away from him, counting to 3 mentally before asking. "...I hope this doesn't sound like a weird question, but...are you one of Damien...uh...'pets'?" I made a quotation motion with my fingers, hesitantly looking up to him.

He looked at me with confusion before he let out a deep laugh, moving his back off the couch. "Pet? Heh, you didn't tell me you were funny." He rubbed his pokerchip, his laughter dying down slightly. "No my dear, I'm not his pet. In a way though...he's mine~" his voice lowered at the last sentence, a few giggles passing through his vocal cords. I couldn't help but blush deeply at the thought of Damien being obedient to someone else.

I stuttered out a short 'how', wanting to know how that is even possible. He got my message and resting a hand on my knee, which oddly enough I didn't try to push away. "Everyone has their weaknesses. Damien's is so hidden, it's like he has none. But he sometimes breaks when you push the right buttons. Jamie is also a big component to his weaknesses. Like I said, they know how to persuade him, make him relax. Everything." He sighed as his hand moved up and down my knee softly, the pillow I clutched moved closer to my chest, slowly nodding my head.

"Uh...sorry for all the questions, but are Damien and Jamie together? Like, in a relationship?" Dmitri took his hand back and rested against the couch again, nodding. "Technically, yes they are. Damien does quite act like they're in a relationship, but then technically we're in a relationship as well. Jamie knew him ever since he was created, and I followed soon after." He shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "Any more questions you have?" He asked, glancing over to me. I thought for a second, then shook my head. "Not any I can think of at the moment..." I say, taking the pillow and putting it back down on the couch cushions neatly.

I stood up, catching Dmitri's full attention. I turned and looked at him, smiling as I stretched. "Thank you for answering all those silly questions." I say, extending my arms out while I let out a relaxed groan. He nodded, standing up as well. "Why of course little rabbit. And no question is silly, I can assure you." He reached up and undid some of his top buttons on his shirt, groaning a bit as well while he looked back at the door. "I wonder how they're doing..." he muttered, letting out a small sigh. I nod in agreement and frowned, hoping everything is going okay. I take this time to take in more details of the room. I noticed that there was a pole by the bar, a smaller version of the one out of this room. The sight of it made me a bit angry.

"Why..." I mumble, making Dmitri turn his head towards me, looking at me confused. "Pardon?" He asked, following my gaze. I huff and cross my arms, glaring at the shiny metal pole, the neon lights reflected off of it. "Why did he assign me as an entertainer? I just...I-I don't understand it." I rub my bare arms and sigh quietly, my screen dimming a bit.

He glanced at me, then back to the pole. "Well..." he started, walking up closer to me. "Damien has a certain taste. You and Jamie are alike. You both have curvy figures, you're both prideful, and maybe even a little shy. He enjoys something he can...take over..." he said slowly and quietly.

My anger fumed, but I tried to brushed it off and attempted to calm down. No use in getting angry again. I take a deep breath and glare at him. "He's a terrible object..." I snarl, my hands clenching into fists.

Dmitri shook his head, taking my hands gently and flattened them out. "It's true. He isn't the best. He can be pretty bad, but he's our leader..." he stood up straight, his height towering over mine. "Do you not understand your freedom? Away from the humans?" I gave him a weird, slightly scared look before taking my hands back. I watched as he stepped closer, causing me to take two steps back. The tone in his voice changed dramatically.

"The humans are terrible beings as well. Even worse than Damien. They kept us in captivity. There is a whole world out there and we've never set foot outside of this facility. They kept and treated us like animals. We're just tests to them..." Dmitri was glaring now, his hands moving to make gestures as he talked.

He took a deep breath and sighed, staring at me as I continued to walk backwards and away from him, but that only made him walk closer. "T-That's not true! It may have been different for you since you're a 4-5 district object...but the humans treated the objects with care! With love!" My hands fell to my sides and my antennas dropped as he laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, you're so clueless..." he motioned his hands around as he talked, his body getting closer. "You will understand soon enough...And once our army grows..." I felt a hard wall hit my back, my body tensing up harshly.

He trapped me between the wall and his body. I started to panic. The lights behind us glowed on his back, causing his shadows to loom over me. I clench my hands into tight fists and turn my screen a bit to the side, his arm resting by the side of my TV, leaning in slowly. "We could take over the world...all the humans will either be dead or at their knees to obey us..." he growled slightly, making me shake. His object was merely inches away from my tv, his hands resting against the wall.

Before he could say another word, Jamie interrupts by opening the door, a bit surprised when they saw me practically pinned against the wall by Dmitri. He took a small step back and looked at Jamie, his hands shoving themselves into the pockets of his pants. Though he was no longer trapping me with his body, I didn't dare move. I stood, practically frozen with fear.

Jamie paused for a second, a giggle surpassing their vocal chords as they glanced between me and Dmitri. "Aha, was I interrupting something?" They lean against the door frame, their outfit, I noticed, had changed into something that looked exactly like my outfit, except in blue.

I watch Dmitri pull away and start to slowly walk towards them, his back up straight. "Heh, Dmitri...Damien said hands off, remember?" They place a hand on their hip, causing Dmitri to chuckle deeply. I was still pressed against the wall, mortified.

"I was just telling them something important. I know not to touch his little pets." He walked over towards the door, his hands suddenly wrapping around Jamie, making them squeak and giggle in surprise. "But I can bend the rule a couple of times~" he teased, giving the top of their object a kiss before walking off and into the bigger room, leaving me alone with Jamie.

They were laughing as he strolled off, but it instantly stopped as they glanced over to me, watching me slowly shrink to the ground while holding my knees to my chest, curling into a ball. For the first time ever, I think I actually feel sick.

They all act so friendly, but then turn around and stab me in the back...

Jamie cautiously jogged over to where I sat, hesitating before crouching down to my level and gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I flinched, trying to push them away, afraid they might be the same as Damien and Dmitri. My body was tense and my hands were shaking as I held myself tighter. They waiting before I felt their arms wrapping around me, pulling me out of the safety of my ball and into a warm embrace.

Scared, confused and angry, I decided to toss all pride and whatnot out of the window and finally brake down.

I couldn't help but sob into their shoulder, my arms wrapping around their waist while I pressed my screen into them.

They rubbed my back gently, resting their own object on mine as they whispered reassuring words to me, cradling me in their arms.

After a while, I managed to calm down a bit, my crying has slowed to a stop and turned into hiccups and sniffing, my body finally relaxing a bit. They sigh, pulling me back and wipe my screen with their thumb, holding my hands. "Thomas...I'm so sorry about all of this...Can you tell me what happened?" They asked quietly, rubbing my forearm. I looked down at our laps, feeling myself start to cry again. "D-Dmitri...a-and Damien..." I say between my inhales of breath. 

They sigh once more, shaking their head and holding me closer, silencing me. "Say no more. I have a feeling I know what happened."

They rested their back against the wall, bringing me with them and letting me rest on their shoulder. I sniffed and gripped onto them. I don't know if I can trust them, or anyone in this district for that matter, but the embrace and welcoming touches was greatly appreciated.

The door creaked open, making us both flinch and look up. Damien and Dmitri both stepped in, Damien's uniform looking a little looser than before, and Dmitri looked slightly concerned.

I start to uncontrollably shake at their appearance, my screen hiding from the two as I pressed it into their chest. Jamie held me closer, looking a bit angry at the objects as they took a step forward. "Damien, Dmitri, leave. Thomas has had enough of you both torturing them, keep your distance. From now on, I'm taking care of them. You two don't know how to comfort an object like them..." They held a hand up, protecting me from the two males. Dmitri was about to say something, but Damien stopped him by gripping his shoulder. Dmitri paused before sighing, nodding as Damien slowly escorting them both out, the door closing echoed along the room.

I waited till their footsteps were not heard anymore, then hesitantly peaked from Jamie's chest, relieved to not have to talk to them again.

They let out a long sigh, putting their hand down and slowly resting their object on mine once more. I finally felt the genuine feeling of safety as they held me. I silently thanked them, hearing them hum in acknowledgement.

"...Damien and Dmitri can be a bit harsh and they don't know how to handle a fragile object like you. Don't mind them. I'll take care of you from now on. Maybe I can even convince them to let you sleep in my room. The private prison room must be a pain by now." They slowly rub my shoulder, making me smile and nod my head. "...That would be nice..." I let out a small yawn as I stretched my legs, my TV feeling a bit heavy from drowsiness. All these emotions and the restless sleep I've been getting has begun to take it's toll, and the soft rubs I was receiving made me feel even more so.

I let out a sigh of my own, moving down and resting my head in their lap. They weren't phased by it, and started to rub my neck and back, their other hand tangling their fingers in my antennas, being gentle and trying not to disturb me.

I decided that it was safe enough to get a bit of rest, and I hesitatingly let my screen shut off, sleep overtaking my body. The last thing I felt was Jamie's warm hands slowly going up and down my back, their soft voice humming a small tune as I shut down.


	3. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time if there is any mistakes I may have made.

Thomas' POV

With a short gasp, I abruptly snap awake from my brief slumber, my screen turning on and my body jolting up right from the bed.

I give myself a minute to regain my senses before I took in my surroundings. Slowly, I scan the new area I was in, noticing I was no longer in that small party room, rather a bedroom. My body covered by a thin blanket of cloth that had a faint scent of lilac.

I take a deep breath to calm myself down, looking to my left to see Jamie right up at my side, sleeping peacefully. Their outfit was changed into a long sleeve crop top and yoga pants, their arms curled around the pillow underneath them. Seeing this, I take a look down at myself, noticing I was changed in a plain dark coloured tee shirt and loose grey pants.

I frown a bit, rubbing the fabric of the pants softly as I stared blankly at my legs. 'I hope Jamie was the one who changed me...' I thought with a slight blush, my attention slowly going back onto them.

They were sleeping soundly, their pool ball buried in the fluffy pillow as they breathed at a smooth pace. I watch their chest rise and fall. They seemed to be so relaxed in this hell of a district, I was glad I had them to take care of me. I glance around more carefully now, seeing that it was just us in the room.

Hesitantly, I quickly and quietly use this time to get up and out of the bed, doing my best to not disturb Jamie as I stumble my way towards the closest door I could find, my screen dimming a bit as I approach the one in my sights.

As I stood in front of the closet door to me, I drag my fingers down the polished wood, soon seeing that they've found themselves at the knob of the door. Careful to not make any extra sounds, I slowly turn the knob counterclockwise.

The door opened with a short creak, my body tensing up at the sound. I swiftly glance towards Jamie to see if that woke them up, but I saw that they are still laying limp in their sleep. A sigh emitted from my throat as a wave of relief washed over me.

I wait a few seconds before I took a step forward, only to end up running right into a body. My screen suddenly whipped over to face forward and see who was in my path, my antennas drooping in fear at the sight.

Damien stood tall, his arms crossed as he looked down at me, his expression looking a bit amused. He wore a white button up shirt with a few buttons undone at the top, the sleeves rolled up to his forearms and dark jeans covering his bottom half.

I was a bit surprised. This isn't something you would see Damien in everyday. Though, I haven't really gotten the chance to know him all that well.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, his head tilting slightly to the side while he eyed me suspiciously.

I gulp nervously, my words stuck in my throat like a thick lump as my heart pounded so heavily in my chest I swore Damien could hear it. I managed to shake it away and look back up at him. "I-I was just uhm...looking around?" I shrugged, my feet shuffling back a bit as I stare back at the ground, attempting to avoid his gaze.

Damien looked at me for a moment before sighing, his hands falling to his sides. "...I came here to check on how you two were doing. After you fell asleep, Jamie took you to their room. They told me I wasn't allowed to see you until they thought you were ready..." he sheepishly rubbed his neck a bit, giving me a half shrug.

I felt a small wave of anger sweep over me, my screen tilting up as I brought my attention back to him, my hands clenching into loose fists. "W-Well I'm not ready to see you, nor do I want to see you..." I growled quietly, making him look at me with a bit surprise.

He then shook his head, his expression going dull. "Rabbit, you can't tell me what to do. I am your leader..." he explained, scoffing as I cross my arms and faced away from him, watching as he tried turning me back to face me. "But..." I felt his hand touch my shoulder, and before I could move away or even react, he pulled me into his body. With a small yelp in surprise, I felt my screen nestle against his chest while he wrapped his arms around me softly, as if he was trying not to frighten me.

I felt trapped and started to panic slightly, squirming a bit in an attempt to get away, but he didn't seem to care. "Thomas, look...I want you to like me...I don't want you to feel like how you are now...when I touch you, I want you to feel welcomed...not scared..." he finally pulled me back, looking down and staring into my screen, my hands grip his arms, his own hands still rest on my shoulders. "...and I will do everything in my power to do so..." he sighed, rubbing his thumb into my shoulder blade.

I looked at him, my shaky hands holding him tighter. He pulled me into his arms while his head tilted a bit to the side, he leaned in and rested his object on mine. "...I have obviously made a bad first impression, and I can assure you I do not lash out often...I was just stressed, and I'm hoping you can forgive me..." he admitted, his voice quiet and smooth. I stare at his neck, unable to say anything back because I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say back, so I just nodded unconsciously.

He let out a breath of air and hugged me once more, this time I didn't flinch. "Thank you...today will be better. I promise..." he pulled away and rubbed my antennas.

Something about his touch made me blush as he rubbed the tips of them, humming softly. He glanced over to Jamie to see if they were still asleep.

I watched as he stopped touching me and walked over to the bed where they laid.

I stood by the door for a moment before following him. He sat on my side of the bed, his hand resting on their hip from under the covers. He then gave them a small shake, whispering their name. I stood by the frame at the end of the bed, stretching my arms a bit.

Jamie groaned awake, their head looking up to see Damien. "...what're you doing here?" They mumbled leisurely, their hand moving up to touch his as they rest against the pillow once more. Damien took their hand and rubbed their knuckle lovingly, leaning down to kiss their head. "I'm going to be giving Thomas a tour of the facility, I just wanted to let you know. Go back to sleep now..." he whispered in such a gentle voice, a tone I'd never expect to come from Damien. Jamie nodded and mumbled a few words to him before they went limp again, falling back to sleep. He pulled the blankets up and over their shoulder, covering their body to keep them warm. I watch as he rubbed their object, staring at them with a long gaze before he got up and walked towards me.

I watch him the whole time as he sighed happily, moving up to me rubbing my screen with his soft hand. "Now then. I'll find you a change of clothes, something less revealing for now, and we can tour around this place. Sound good?" He asked, to which I reply with a short nod. I was happy to dress in something that didn't show off my body as much, and was a bit curious to see what this place had to offer. He nodded back, gesturing I follow him as he walked towards the door. "Come on now. I have an outfit I'd like you to try on."

[Time Skip]

I take a look at myself in the big mirrors that surrounded me, looking at my body from all angles. The outfit Damien gave me consisted of a dark shirt with sleeves that stopped at my forearms and a collar that covered my neck, it was fit to look a little tight, making my chest pop out more. I noticed some purple streaks here and there on the shirt, creating a beautiful design. I wore black pants that appeared to be the same as the shirt, and boots that matched.

These clothes Damien picked out for me fit all too perfectly and I started to get a little concerned, but I decided it wasn't important and pushed it aside. I wasn't too finicky about the outfit, just grateful it didn't show any more skin that my arms. I take one final look before turning my heel and heading out of the changing room.

I push the curtain that gave me privacy out to see Damien standing and waiting for me, his hands behind his back. He wore something slightly more tidied than what he wore when I bumped into him. His white button up now straightened and tucked into his pants, his sleeves still rolled up, but a lot more neater than before. He no longer wore jeans. He was in a pair of black dress pants and sleek black shoes to match.

I'll admit, Damien is one smooth object head.

He turned to me and gawked a bit, I could tell he was blushing slightly as he looked me over. "You look...wow..." he said, his voice a bit smaller and deeper than normal. I felt my own blush creep up on me, my screen getting warm. "Hah...T-Thank you..." I say as I walk up to him, my hands hesitantly hovering over his hips as I look up at him innocently. He looked at me with a satisfied expression, his hands moving up towards me. "You look amazing in everything I put you in." He remarked, his hands ghosting over my sides. I couldn't help but shutter while he looked me up and down.

"So, let's go visit some places in the district. You stay by me, got it?" He moved back a bit and offered his arm, I took it without hesitation, to both of our surprises. "Got it..." I reply in a squeak, handing him my discarded clothes as he held out his hand to take them.

He walked me out of the dressing room, handing the clothes to a maid standing outside the door. His candle head bowed and quickly took the clothes from Damien's hands to bring them somewhere else.

I watch him scurry along, and somewhere deep inside of me, I had a feeling like I knew him. Damien noticed me studying him and chuckled a bit. "Felix. The candle object head. He is a great maid. Really shy, really cute." He commented, his attention going from him back to me. I slowly nod, now remembering some short conversations I've had with him.

He was often so quiet I could barely hear him, and when I had the opportunity to chat with him, he would look down and talk to the floor instead of talking to me. But I didn't mind. He was shy, and that's understandable.

Damien started walking, my arm tugging with him as he escorted me along. We entered a corridor, walled around wallpapered cement, a wide flooring and an assortment of wood doors. I watch his face carefully, seeing him look beyond the corridor.

I find myself unconsciously staring at him more closely now, trying to see what he's thinking. He's hard to read, that's for sure. I wonder what is going on in that head of his.

He changed so fast from yesterday. It almost seems like he's a totally different person now. He may have been a bit unstable at first, but now he seems so caring and kind. I started to reconsider my first view on him.

Too busy thinking about him and mindlessly staring at his die, I don't realize there was something on the ground in my path. My feet somehow tangle up in it, and before I could react, I started to fall.

With a loud yelp, I twist my body and start to fall backwards, my screen going dull as I cut off my vision, waiting for the ground to hit my backside. Instead, I felt a pair of arms swiftly wrap around me, my hands gripping onto his shoulders for dear life.

I hesitantly take a peak, noticing my screen pressed against the top of Damien's die, his hands holding my back and my head, keeping me from falling.

I gaze up at him, still in a slight daze from the event, embarrassment flushing on my screen. He was practically French dipping me in the corridor, though a wave of relief washed over me as I noticed no one was around.

Damien stood me back up on my feet carefully, as if he was handling glass, my hands refusing to let go of him. I shuddered a bit, both of his hands moving down to my waist, tenderly straddling my hips.

He chuckled a bit, soon taking one of his hand back and moving up to cup my head, his thumb gently rubbing over my screen. "Are you okay?" He breathed, his body standing over me.

I hesitate before nodding, a slight giggle slipped my vocal cords. Embarrassed, I press my screen against his chest, my shaky hands looping around his waist. Surprised by my reaction, he pat my back, then he shook his head and pulled me into a hug, giggling along with me.

Once we pulled away, I noticed what I tripped over, the culprit still wrapped around my feet. It was a white blanket, and I could've easily avoid it too, but I was so embarrassingly focused on Damien I became clumsy and tripped over a stray blanket.

He helps untangle it from my feet and picked it up, examining it carefully. "I don't know how this got here, but I can assure you this will not happen again..." he folded it neatly and held it under his arm.

Confused, I go up to him and shake my head, my hands press against his chest. "...You aren't going to h-hurt anyone...are you?" I asked, shaking a bit. He hesitated before slowly nodding his head. "Well, someone, maybe one of the maids, left it here. They have to be taught a lesson." He gently took my hand, which I immediately yanked back. "No! It was just an accident! Nobody needs to get hurt over it!" I step back a bit, my head tilting to the side. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Thomas, you yourself could have gotten hurt. I could never forgive whoever did this if you got damaged in anyway..." he set the blanket down on a nearby side decorative table, next to a vase.

I rubbed my screen and half turned my body away from him so that my side was what he faced. "I don't care...it was my fault. I was just distracted and I didn't see the blanket! Sure they left it but I could have easily avoided it." He huffed and walked closer to me, trying to turn me back around to face him.   
"Distracted? With what?"   
"N-Nothing. Forget it."  
"Well it obviously wasn't 'nothing'. Thomas please tell me-"  
"No! There's nothing to talk about. Let's just go."  
"Thomas please stop avoiding the question. I need to kn-"  
"I was thinking about you, okay!"  
I froze, realizing what I said. He stood still, his hands still on my arms. I felt a heavy embarrassment flush over me as I hid my screen with my hand. He stared at me for a bit longer before letting out a sigh. "Alright...I can't say no to you. I won't hurt anyone for this..." he said in a tone just above a whisper, his body moving next to mine as his head rested against my tv. His hand moved down my side and around my hip, making me relax a bit. "But if it happens again..." he slowly pulled away and grabbed the blanket, dusting it off a bit with the back of his hand. "...I think you know what would happen..." I slowly nod, just thankful I convinced him for now.

He took my arm again and we started walking. "Now, let's return this blanket to the maids, shall we?" I nod again, staring forward as we strolled through the corridors.

Damien burst open the doors, hot air hit me as I saw the maids go quiet. White shirts, white pants. They all wore nothing but white. I take a look at what this place looked like. The walls were cement and the floor was wood. There had been pipes all along the ceiling and around the room, sewing machines and other machines that I couldn't tell what they did. The objects in the room stopped working to stare at me and Damien. I felt embarrassment flush my screen.

I recognized a lot of them, some were friends of mine before this whole storm brewed, others seemed familiar, but I didn't know who they were. But in the sea of objects, I noticed a very familiar face, and she noticed me back. "Clara?!" I choked out, seeing her squeak weakly in excitement. Her pink and blue candy was still as beautiful as I remember, and her coco skin dotted with freckles made me think of happier times.

I took one step forward towards her but was immediately pulled back by Damien, who was softly shaking his head. I glance back to see her being held back by some of the other maids, keeping us apart.

I squeezed Damien's hand, letting out a silent plead for me to just talk to her, and I heard him sigh. He eventually let me go, allowing me to run to Clara. She broke free at the same time I did and we both sprinted towards each other without hesitation, running into our arms as we warmly embraced each other.

She buried herself into my shoulder and cried, to which I hug her tighter. I can tell she was overwhelmed from seeing me. "W-We thought you were gone! I-I-..." she said in between sobs, her nails softly clawing at my tight shirt.

I nod, tears starting to form as I felt Damien stare at me. "Hey, hey...I'm okay. I'm here, it's okay..." I reassured her, slowly rocking her body. The whole room continues to fall silent, the only other sounds beside us were water running and machines moving. Through the sounds, I heard foot steps approach us, a warm, strong hand pressing against my back. "Rabbit, we just came here to return this..." he held up a blanket, handing it to the closest maid who looked at him with pure fear in their expression. They quickly ran away to put it back where it belongs.

I take a few more minutes before I slowly pull away, much to both of our disappointments. I look at Clara, who was still crying a bit, her arms grabbing onto me. I only rub her arms softly before turning to Damien, giving him another pleading expression. He stared for a moment before sighing deeply, hesitantly pointed to the door. "I will be waiting out there. 5 minutes. That's all you get. Take longer and I come back, alright?" He pat my back, making me nod happily. I turn around to hug him, catching everyone off guard. He sighed again, this time more happier while he wrapped his arms around me, giving me a short squeeze before pulling away and walking towards the door, I thanked him again quickly before turning my attention back onto her.

She immediately hugged me again, her candy resting against my neck. "T-Thomas don't leave again...Please..." She begged softly, her hands shaking as I take them into mine. "Hey, it's gonna be okay...I'm fine, Damien has been treating me surprisingly very kindly..." I delicately rub her back, watching as some objects unhurriedly go back to work, bit by bit. Some stand and continue to watch.

"How've you been? Are you okay?" I asked in a concerned tone, pulling back and rubbing her candy with my thumb. She nodded her head slowly, rubbing my hand and tilting her head into it. "We've been surviving. The guards are harsh, some have gotten seriously hurt because of how badly they treat us for messing up even in the slightest. We're supposed to make clothes, clean, serve. All of it. A lot of the objects here are good friends of ours..." she looked down, her hands feeling cold against mine. "...I heard Winston worked at the bar in the main entertainment room. I hope he's okay..." she uttered. I only nodded slowly, my attention suddenly snapping upwards from hearing doors on the other side of the room open. Two guards step in, I see the rest of the objects that watched us scatter back to their places, then saw Clara sink down where she stood, shaking more violently now.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" One of them called out, his voice deep and gravely sounding, making us both flinch harshly.

The two objects in dark uniforms start to quickly walk over to us, ready to pull us apart. Ready to pull her away from me once again.

I held onto her tightly, glancing back at the door where Damien went though every so often, hoping he'd come in and explain what was going on. "...I-I'm sorry Clara...I have to go...I'll be okay though! I promise...!" I whisper to her, seeing the guards approaching fast, my screen turning cold.

She noticed the guards approaching us at an alarming rate as well, in their hands were long rods that were charged with electricity, her body started to shake. I growl in anger and step in front of her, protecting her with my body. "Don't you hurt us!" I say, causing the rest of the objects to gasp. The guards slowed to a stop, standing right in front of us. I took Clara's shaken hand from behind me, giving it a squeeze in reassurance. I glanced behind me one last time, Damien was still nowhere to be found. It felt like more than 5 minutes. Where is he?

Getting a closer look at them, I notice their appearance. The one guard to the left had a plain wood block for an object, the other object was a dented metal bucket. Their dark, sleek uniforms matched.

"Hey, why aren't you in your uniform? You's a maid, yeah?" The wood block guard asked, gesturing to me. I look down, noticing my tight black clothes looking very out of place in the sea of white. I gulp, my hand balling into a fist. "I do not work for you..." I snarl at him, making him glare and swat the device in his hand threateningly. He moved his head to get a glimpse of Clara behind me, his partner moving closer to us as well.

I got what they were trying to do, my body backing away a bit with her still behind me. "...You'll have to go through me before you can even lay a finger on her..." I growl, all the maid objects watch in horror, all unmoving. The guard closest to us, the one with the bucket for a head, laughed slightly, his shoulders bouncing as he looked to the other guard. He started chuckling along, crossing his arms over his chest.

He suddenly and unmercifully back hands me, so hard it made me fall to the ground. I couldn't help but yelp in pain as I felt my body impact the ground harshly, my vision became blurry as I catch a glimpse of Clara being grabbed by the other guard, her hands behind her back as she struggled to get away, crying my name. The two guards have besieged us, our bodies being harshly treated while the others watched in alarm.

The guard that hit me placed his boot on my head, making me keep my place on the floor while I let out a meager whimper in pain. "Well that was easy!" He laughed, turning my screen with his foot to make me look at him.

He was snickering at my attempt to push him off, the soul of his boot crushing me tighter while I claw at it. He leaned down close to me, I could feel the ripples in the boot that was still pushing up against the side of my tv. Any more harder and he could crack my screen, possibly shatter it.

He was about to say something to me, but before he could, the doors where Damien and I came through burst open. Damien sees me against the floor with a boot on my head and Clara with her hands behind her back. Everyone is now officially frozen, staring at Damien, appearing to be mortified from the look on his face.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is important to me! Leave a comment on your opinions or reactions!


	4. Just Like Old Times

Thomas's POV

 

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Everyone was practically as still as a rock. The guards, the maids, Clara and myself, it even felt like time itself had stopped. I felt the brute guard on top of me take his boot off from my tv and back away slowly, the other guard following soon after by letting go of Clara. I wanted to bring my hand up to hold my head but my body wasn't listening to me.

"Sir, t-these two maids-" Damien cut him off with a growl, closing in on them, his fists clenching firmly at his sides. I stayed low to the ground, fear flooding my body as I feel myself uncontrollably shake.

My heart pounded heavily against my chest while I felt my blood turn to ice. I couldn't focus on anything else other than him. I watch nervously as he quickly grabbed the front of the uniform of the object that slapped me and rose him up in the air, staring at him intently with the scariest glare I've ever seen him with. I felt myself stop breathing.

"This," he gestured to me, "is no maid. They are my pet. And if I ever see you touch them again, I will cut off your object and burn it!" He harshly threw him to the ground, greatly emphasizing his words. The guard grabs his neck, mortified while he did his best to scoot away from Damien.

He stood over the terrified guard, his body casting a tall shadow and making him tremble before his leader, his expression overflowing of fear. "I should have your head ripped right now...Don't you ever fucking touch them again!" He tightened his hands into fists, so harshly that I could see his knuckles turning white. There was a noticeably soft glow emitting from his right palm, his mark probably burning from anger.

He hesitated for a moment, then I could see his tense shoulders letting loose just a little before he looked away, rubbing his die with a frustrated release of air. There was a long pause before he spoke once again. "But...I will refrain..." he slowly glanced to me, his glare barely softening.

I attempted to sit up a bit, but my arms were shaking so badly I could barley hold myself up. I stayed put on the ground, seeing his breathing slow. "...Only because I know that they wouldn't want to see that..." his attention went back to the startled guards, his body practically steaming once more. "Now I warned you. That is all you'll get. Next time I see you mistreating them, or these objects ever again, you won't get to see another day..." he finished, slowly pointed towards the door where they have came from, watching them scurry on towards it without him having to say another word.

After the door closed, I watch as he dropped his head, his fists still tightly folded and his shoulders began to tense again.

I look up at him, feeling my throat close up, holding my breath. "D-Damien, I-" he held a hand up, stopping me instantly. There was another long pause before I watch him take a deep breath. With a sigh, he put his hand down, his fists unclenching. "...We need to talk. Privately..." he looked at me with a cold stare that made me want to crawl into a hole and never come back out. His stare lacked emotion, I couldn't tell if he was mad at me or disappointed or something else, all I knew was that he was far from happy.

He rubbed the face of his die once more and I watch as his body knelt down to mine. He examined me, his hand caressing my arm. "Can you stand?" He asked in a hushed tone, gently taking my trembling hand into his.

I couldn't move, besides the fact that I was shaking uncontrollably. Unable to reply, I just stare at him in a terrified daze.

He waited for a moment, slowly starting to see that I couldn't answer him. With another short sigh, he hooked his arms underneath my body as carefully as he could and picked me up in a bridal style with ease, my arms curling up on my chest as he turned my head, burying it into his chest. He looked to all the objects, his back straightening.

"I deeply apologize for the way they treated you, and I'm sorry for the scene. I will handle it immediately. Please, continue working..." and with that, he turned and carried me out, leaving everyone to be frozen where they stood.

As soon as the doors closed, I couldn't hold back anymore. I uncontrollably weeped into his chest, my trembling hands gripping onto his shirt tightly as I sobbed. I heard him sigh before his voice broke through. "Oh, Thomas...please stop crying..." he begged in a hushed tone, sliding me off his arms and onto the floor, yet he still held onto me just in case I don't fall over.

He grabbed my head and forced me to look at him, my body hasn't been able to seize it's shaking ever since I was met face to face with the guards. He stares at me for a moment before softly shaking his head and pulled me into a warm embrace, to which I cry into his chest yet again. He gingerly rubbed the back of my head and shushed me, his right hand moving to my neck. I could feel his burning mark brushing up against my slightly colder one. I felt his mark rub me softly as he scans my body for injuries, his mark so much more powerful than mine, rubbing small circles against my own on my neck.

"Are you hurt? What did he do to you?" He pulled away to look at me, his forehead resting against mine. I look up at him, my hand moving up to hold his arm as I felt his mark get hotter. "...I would've killed him if you weren't watching me..." he growled to himself, I could feel his nails slightly digging into my back. I pull back to look at him with my full attention, quickly wiping my screen with my arm.

"He...slapped me and I fell to the floor...a-and he stepped on my tv..." I could see his anger boil after I finished, I quickly noticed this and shook my head, holding my hands out in defense. "B-But I'm the one who made it happen! I was just protecting Clara a-and-" Damien suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit, I could see his sadness take over his anger. "Thomas, stop blaming yourself for everything!" He snapped, causing me to flinch. I stare at him before slowly shrinking down in his arms, shamefully staring at the floor, my vision a bit blurred. His grip swiftly softened and his voice went quiet. "You did not do anything wrong..." He shook his head and sighed, taking my arm and tugging me away from the maids work area.

We walked for a couple minutes in the corridor before he opened a random door, gently pushing me inside. It looked like a small bedroom, probably belongs to a maid or guard. He closed the door, his hands resting against the knob and wood while he rests his head on it as well. I rub my arm and walk over to the bed, needing to sit down. My legs felt weak, I couldn't stand any longer. The bed was soft and welcoming, which I greatly appreciated it.

Damien turned to me slowly, I could see his face, but I myself was afraid to look at him. I kept my head down, avoiding his gaze.

"...Thomas..." he muttered, trying to get my attention. I felt my body tense, he moved his hands off the door and kept them to his sides. "I'm...I'm so sorry that I left you there with no protection...I should've watched over you..." he pressed his back against the door, I felt myself tear up again. "No- D-Damien it's not your f-fault either..." I tell him, feeling my mouth tremble.

He moved towards me, my head in line with his waist before he got into his knee, his hand moving under my chin and lifting my up so I faced him. "...I won't forgive those guards for doing this to you...I wanted to kill them for what they did to you...because they hurt you...I got distracted with a member of my planing comity...but it is my fault you're hurt, and I deeply apologize..." he pressed his die against my stomach and hugged my waist, his arms wrapping loosely around me. I slowly rub the corners of his die and sniffled, my shaky hands tracing his edges.

I stayed quiet, letting him bury his object softly into me. After a few moments of silence and embracing, he finally spoke. "...Where did he slap you?" He asked, his voice a bit muffled from being pressed against my stomach. I see him pull back to look up at me, his attention locked on my hand moving up to rub my screen. "H-Here I suppose..." I rub the area where I was backhanded, it stung slightly to my touch.

He moved up, sitting on both of his knees as he leaned forward, cupping my screen and gently giving the area a small peck.

I couldn't help but feel a tingle of sparks from it, my shaking slowed to a stop and my screen got warm with a small blush. It was short, and I kind of didn't want it to end so soon, but it felt pleasant, and it made me feel a little better.

He got up from the floor and sat down next to me on the bed, his hand falling onto my thigh. I didn't even flinch from his touch. "I cannot even begin to tell you how upset I am..." he sighed, looking down at his shoes. I stare for a moment before I shake my head at him, moving it down to rest it on his shoulder, catching him slightly off guard. "...It was bound to happen...I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries..." I sigh, feeling his hand move behind me and around my waist, pulling me a bit closer so our thighs touched. "Well, then we will teach you your boundaries. You are still new, and still have some things to learn...we can help with that..." he says, his thumb rubbed my hipbone, I could feel my screen getting warmer.

"But I still believe those guards were being harsh. I'll deal with them later...but until then, do you still want to tour around the facility? I understand if you don't. I can take you to my room and have you rest. The choice is yours." His hand moved up to my head, keeping me on his shoulder while gently rubbing my antennas. I hesitated a bit before faintly nodding.

"I want to see what else is here...if that's okay?" I pull back, seeing his expression soften. "Yes, of course it is. Let's go." He replied, I could see him appearing more relaxed than before. He stood up, holding his arms out for me. I took them with a smile and let him escort me out from the room and back into the corridor, my body feeling less tense knowing he won't leave again.

 

After walking in silence for a while, we finally stopped in front of another fancy set of double doors. Damien pushed opened the set of glossy wood doors into a big, but mostly empty room. The floor was made of polished, dark wood and the walls smelled like fresh paint. I look around, my mouth slightly arched in awe. "This room is still under construction. It's a party room, mainly for meetings and fancy get togethers." He stated, his voice echoing a bit as he talked.

I nod, glancing around the room, impressed by the look of it. Although it didn't have much to offer, the way the dark wood was designed and the delicate placement of the flooring was amazing. The things I appreciate can be so small, but bring me so much joy.

I take a couple of steps forward, now standing in the center of the room. It almost look like a ballroom, from what I've seen in movies and pictures. Humans danced and dressed all nicely, they all looked so beautiful. I've always wanted to try and dance like how the humans did, but I only do it in my room. I didn't have much space to dance but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

I felt a smile creep up on me as I hummed almost silently, a song I heard before the revolution started. It brought me such happy memories. I wish this revolution never started...

I felt my smile fade back into a small frown as I remember how this whole war started. Object heads and humans should live in peace...but the 4-5 object heads thought otherwise.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone behind me, so I slowly turn around. Damien had a hand behind his back, his other was outstretched.

Was he...offering a dance?

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked me, tilting his head a bit to the side. I stare at his hand for a moment before gradually moving my arm to grasp his welcoming hand.

His mark, I noticed, no longer seemed to burn my skin. Instead, it felt warm and full of life. My smile slowly returned as he pulled me close, his fingers intertwined with mine and his free hand fell to my waist. I moved my other hand to his shoulder, trying to imitate how humans had positioned themselves with partners.

I couldn't help but giggle as he spun my body around suddenly, my feet shuffling to keep my balance. I look down and watch him make a square shape with his steps while he helped guide me to do the same, his expression looking relaxed, maybe even having a hint of joy. I finally start to get the hang of it, and I go a little faster, Damien following soon after. "Where did you learn how to do this?" I asked, my giggles quieting down just a bit. "I though objects in your district aren't allowed to have television."

He shook his head as he spun me once again, my back now pressed against his chest while he held my arms within his across my chest. "Jamie had taught me how to ballroom dance. They said the humans thought it would be a good way to relieve my anger and stress. I didn't really help all that much but Jamie was happy, and so was I." He moved my body to face him, his hands now both on my waist as we stopped the short moment of dancing. "Sometimes it was fun to dance with them. They are always so elegant and don't even have to try. That's what I love about them. And I always seem to see them in you." He rubbed the top of my head, his fingers brushing against my antennas, I felt myself shiver. "I'm sure you'll be a natural with the job I have assigned for you." He chuckled.

I felt a little upset, but I gave him a small smile and looked down. "Yeah...can't wait..." I say with a hint of sarcasm, trying to pull away from him. He looked as if he was going to reach out for me, but he stopped. "Rabbit...I know it's something you aren't going to get used to in a day, but-" the doors burst open, causing me to jump. Damien didn't even flinch. We both snap our heads towards the source.

I see a woman with a gold ring for an object, her chest heaving as she tried to speak. She sounded breathless, like she was running. "Sir! I'm sorry to disturb you b-but he got out again!" She said, her tone sounding a bit panicked. Damien's fists clenched as he straightened his shirt, his body quickly moving towards her. I watch him whisper something near her, seeing her nod as they both turn towards me. "W-What's going on?" I asked in a small voice, my body tensing up.

Damien made his way back over to me, taking my hands and pulling me close. "Thomas, I need to handle something really quickly. Julia here will take you to my room. You will stay there and not go anywhere. Do you understand?" He asked, his hands gripping me harder. I frown and stand up straight, feeling myself grow upset. "B-But-"

"Do you understand?" He said a bit harsher, cutting me off before I could finish. I hesitated, before lowering my head in defeat, nodding slowly. "Yes..." I turn my head away and pull my hands from out of his grip, slowly walking towards the girl who, I noticed, had finally caught her breath.

Damien sighed and walked with me to the door, carefully rubbing my back as we exited the room. He and I looked at each other once more before parting ways, him going left and me and Julia going right. 

 

I followed her, my head staying down and looking at my shuffling feet as I walked. After a while of walking, my curiosity was getting the best of me as I keep glancing behind my back. "So...who got out?" I asked, acting like I am a higher authority as I put my hands behind my back. Julia chuckled and shook her head, the lights reflecting off of her ring. "Can't tell you hon. Sorry." She quickly turned a corner and I follow, my shoulders slouching a bit in defeat.

I keep my mouth shut after that. I know she's not going to talk, no matter how much I'll try, much to my disappointment. We didn't talk to each other after that, making the tension in the area thicker. As we walked around the twisted corridors that seem to go on forever, it was all like a big maze in this place.

After finally turning the last corner, it showed a dead end with only one big and fancy door at the end. "We're here." She stated bluntly, taking my arm and walking up to the door. She opened it and I was pushed inside not too gently, and before I could turn around, the door slammed shut in my face. I stare at the door in disbelief, soon feeling my antennas droop. Reaching out, I grab the door knob. With a flick of my wrist, I soon realize it was locked. I let out sigh and cross my arms over my chest, glaring at the floor.

I glance around the room to see where I was, the feeling of loneliness melting away.

This must be Damien's room.

The bedroom was huge. A bed that looks as if it could fit 5 people at once, the carpet looked soft, the beautiful bedspread and the dark, deep colours around the room made me feel a bit better.

I slowly walk to the bed, my fingers dragging along the smooth covers. I couldn't help but smile and fall onto the soft bed. Damien's scent surrounded me as I cuddled the blanket and rolled onto my back, staring blankly up at the ceiling. With a relaxed sigh, I let my screen dim a bit, thinking of everything that's been happening so far.

I'm sure Damien would possibly tell me what's going on. I mean, hopefully he does. I'm as curious as ever and I want to know what's happening. Maybe it's some important news about this indelible rebellion? Maybe one of my friends escaped?

I rub my screen with the balls of my palm and sigh, staring off into the distance. 'I just hope everyone's okay.' I thought to myself, letting my body relax into the soft sheets of the bed.

 

After what seemed like hours of laying down and thinking deeply, I hear scratching at the door. My screen instantly lit up as I frown, sitting up to stare at the door. Is he back?

"...Damien?" I called out, hearing no one answer. The scratching stopped once my voice rang out. Hesitantly, I slide off the bed and slowly crept towards the door.

I reach out to try and open it, then I remember it being locked. But before my hand went to even touch the knob, the door suddenly busted open. I flung back a few feet and protected my screen with my arms, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

Scared and slightly dazed from the suddenness of it all, I remove my arms to see who barged in, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

There in front of me, stood an object who had a mint green and white jack-in-the-box for a head, his mouth foaming while his unusual clothes looked slightly torn. I held back tears, jumping to my feet and quickly tackling him to the ground without a second thought.

"GUNTHER!" I cried out loud, feeling tears of joy start to form. He let out a yelp in surprise as I knocked him to the ground, my arms squeezing his torso as tight as I could. I felt his body tense. "I missed you so much!! I'm so glad you're okay!" I cried into his chest.

Once I was done hugging the life out of him, I pulled back to kiss his lips. But as soon as I saw his face, my smile instantly disappeared.

Something felt...off.

I stare at him before slowly tilting my head to the side, watching as he does the same. He was softly growling with every exhale of breath, his box appearing to have some unknown liquids splashed onto it. I back up a bit, my body starting to tremble as I watched him glare harshly at me. "...G-Gunther?" I slowly bring my slightly shaken hand out to reach for him, but he suddenly grabs my arm and pins me to the floor. I gasp and felt my body tense up, my other hand grabbing his wrist before he could pin it down.

He's acting how he was when I first met him. He's showing his more animalistic side and not talking like he used to. This isn't the Gunther I know...what did they do to him?!

Hot black goop leaves his mouth and drips onto my neck, bringing back terrible memories as his growls filling the room. "Gunther! P-Please, it's me! Thomas! Do you remember me?!" I call out to him, hoping he comes to his senses. He paused for a moment before moving his hand off of my wrist and moving it to quickly grab my neck, choking me.

I tried to yell at him to stop, for help, but my air was cut off and all I could do was gag and gasp for any air I can grasp. "An enemy of the rebellion is an enemy of mine..." he growls, his hands gripping harder on me. I let out a choked sob, my nails digging into his hands as I tried to loosen his grip, although my attempts seemed to be useless. He wasn't budging.

I see black creep up around my vision and I start to feel the room spin. His grin spread across his box as he opened his mouth wide, getting ready to strike. Before he could finish the job, I felt him suddenly get thrown off of me, his body spazzing out as the guards electrocuted him with devices I've never seen before, except in the hands of those guards from earlier.

He growled at them, only to be cut off by a howl in pain. Once he finally stopped resisting, the guards quickly take this opportunity to pin him to the floor. "We got him! He's in here!" One of the guards yelled out, the room soon flooding in with other guards within a matter of seconds.

After he was thrown off of me, I grab my neck and sob, coughing violently as I tried to inhale a needy breath. I watched him try to bite and spit at them, seeing his hands go behind his back.

I felt one of the guards pick me up gently and rest me against the wall, her hands taking my own away from my neck as she examined me. "He didn't bite you, did he?" She asked, I could hear the concern in her voice. I couldn't speak, so I shook my head quickly in reply. She nodded and removed her hands from my neck, her object tilting to the side. "His bites are known to kill...he usually is obedient but he gets these waves of anger for some reason. We can't control it." She stated, looking back to see the other guards inject something into Gunther's neck. I watch helplessly as he stops moving and goes limp. Tears form as I watch him. Before he is put to sleep, he looked towards me and whined, his mouth no longer foaming. I wanted so badly to reach out and push them off, but my body stayed frozen.

The girl looked at me and sighed, her hands falling to her side. "Damien thought it was a good idea to brainwash him. Though he isn't that obedient to us as much as he is to him." She shrugged and looked away, her object was a book. I felt her rub the cover of it while she watches the guards, sighing. Suddenly, she instantly shot up to her feet as soon as Damien runs in with two other guards at his side. His attention instantly falls onto me and I can see his body tense up.

The guards held the now limp object in their arms, his mouth slightly ajar as he was dripping black goop onto the carpet. Damien growled, pointing to the door. "Put him in the cage. I'll deal with him later..." he growls, his back turned towards me as all the guards scurried out. I was left alone with Damien, weakly leaning against the wall.

He quickly moves his body towards mine and searches for injuries. He doesn't touch me, I could tell he was nervous. "Thomas, let me expla-..." I turn my head away from him, causing him to trail off. "...You...brainwashed him..." I hold back a sob as I tried to stand, his body following me up. "Thomas, please just listen. We needed him in order to win. He's strong and fearless, but-" I push his chest and cover my screen with my hand, turning my body as facing away from him. "I don't want to hear it..." I snarled, my body shaking as I walked away from him. I felt him grab my shoulder, which I respond with slapping his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yell, tears messily falling of the edge of my screen as I face him directly, soon letting out a sob. I turned and sprinted out of the opened door, trying to get away from him. I run down the hallway as fast as my legs could take me, my body shaking even more.

I ran for what felt like hours, making some random twists and turns until I felt it was safe to catch my breath. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. I rubbed my screen and melted to the floor, holding myself in a tight ball while I sobbed into my knees.

I want to get out of here. I hate it here. Everywhere I turn I get something thrown at me that makes me hate this place a thousand times more.

I wish this never started...I wish I was back in my bed, hanging out with Clara and Hachi and sneaking around with Gunther and playing board games with Phoebe...I miss the way things were and Damien had to come in and ruin it...

I noticed my vision start to fade as I soon realize my energy is lower than it should be. I must've used so much in one day. I mean that is expected, with me forgiving Damien, running into Clara, dealing with those guards, almost getting killed once against by Gunther...I let out a small sigh as I decided to nod off, thinking it was safe enough to do so. I've been through so much, I deserve some rest.

...

Only I realized after it was too late that I was being watched...


	5. You Got Yourself A Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes in the story that I may have missed, but I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Feedback would be very very helpful. Please, anything is fine, I just want to know if this story is okay or if anyone is actually reading it.

Damien's POV

'Damn, I'm such an idiot...How am I ever going to get them to trust me now?' I instantly shame myself, placing my warm palm against my object and watching as Thomas runs off into the endless hallways. Knowing it was best to just give them space for now, I let them go. They'll get lost eventually in this maze of corridors. I'm just hoping one of my guards will keep and eye on them for me.

I rub my die in frustration and sigh heavily, looking at my surroundings and glancing around my now slightly messy room. It was all clean before that mutt came in and ruined it.

I thought Thomas would have been safe here, but I guess I shouldn't have just assumed that. They aren't safe anywhere without me. I need to protect them before they get seriously hurt.

I drag my feet over to my bed and noticed that my sheets were a little messed up, like someone was laying in it. I'm assuming it was Thomas, their scent seemed to be the strongest here. With a small happy sigh, I rub the sheets to flatten them out. Ah, they're so cute...

After some time of thinking to myself, I straighten my back and pat down my button up to clean it off, clearing my throat as my gaze fell towards the door once again. Within minutes, I move my body and start walking out of my room at a snails pace, wanting to give everyone time to prepare before I made my way down the hallway.

I'll take this opportunity of free time to deal with Gunther. He needs to be taught a lesson or two after that little stunt he pulled. I bow my head and shove my hands into the pockets of my pants after shutting my door on the way out. I pause, taking a deep breath, then slowly making my way towards the laboratory.

\------

Upon my arrival, I quickly noticed two of the guards that were standing by. Their uniforms were torn and burned through, black goop staining the grey clothing as they seemed to be out of breath. I angrily huffed a bit, seeing them slam the big metal door shut. 'Looks like our little mutt has learned a few tricks.' I thought to myself, shaking my head as I approached the two.

I watch them both grumble and glare at the door to the room that held his cage, one of them rubbing their burned arm. I move my hands from out of my pockets and cross my arms. "Soldiers, are you alright?" I asked them, their objects suddenly snapping up towards me.

The guard with the burned arm immediately stood at attention, his buddy following along. I could hear them both try to hide their pain as they salute me. "Y-Yes sir. Gunther had spit some black acid on me and my partner. We are on our way to the healers now to see if they can do anything." He stated, relaxing a bit as I wave my hand, signaling them to go at ease.

"Very well then. I'll take it from here." I say, moving myself towards the door, barely seeing the guards glance at each other with a worried expression. "...Sir, are you sure that is a good idea? He's very...aggressive..." the other guard stated, I noticed that his side was burned while he attempted to cover his cauterized wound.

I nod to him and tighten my hands into fists, looking at the door. I could feel their concerned gazes on me. "I know perfectly well what he's doing. It won't take long, I can assure you." And with that, I reach over and open the door, carefully stepping inside and closing it shut behind me.

Once it closed, darkness surrounded me, the only thing giving off light is the backup generator lights. He must've took out the lights, he's getting smart.

I had to squint to try and take in my surroundings. As I looked forward, my gaze immediately falling upon a big metal cage with what appears to be a gaping melted hole, black acid is still dripping down and onto the floor.

I stare at it for a moment before hearing soft growling come from behind me. Before Gunther could pounce on me, I quickly spun around and grabbed his arm. I pull it behind his back and yank his body into me, swiftly kicking the back of his knees to get him to fall down to the floor.

His whimpers in pain mixed with his sharp growls as he fell onto his knees with a short yelp, my hands swiftly grabbing both of his with one of mine to keep him from grabbing me.

I growl a bit myself as my hand wraps around his collared shirt, forcing Gunther to look at me as I snap his body around. I held both of his wrists in one hand, the other hand holding his shoulder.

His expression was full of fear now as I keep him in this position, watching his chest heave as he panted. I noticed black goop dripping from his mouth to the edge of his box, his teeth forming a small frown. "Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" I growl at him, watching him whimper as I unknowingly burn his neck with my mark.

"They saw you, and they definitely weren't supposed to. You weren't supposed to be out..." I twist his hand suddenly, seeing his whimpers turn into cries of pain as he arched his back. "You will listen to me...or you could say goodbye to everything you've ever loved..." I then push my hands off of him, making him slam his back into to the floor.

I watched him try to hide his pain as he shakily attempted to stand back up, his elbows holding him up for support. "Do I make myself clear?" I ask, standing over him as he sits up. He doesn't answer, which I only reply with pressing my shoe against his chest, pushing down so hard I could hear him wheeze.

He collapsed once more and let out a small whine. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?!" I repeat in a yell, seeing him attempt to curl into a ball as I release his chest. "Y-Yes sir...!" He dryly sobs, holding his hands over his object, shaking even more now.

My expression slowly transitions from anger to satisfaction as I take a moment to calm down, the tension in the room only getting thicker as the silence drowned us both.

I wait before I slowly kneel down to rub his object, seeing him flinch at my touch. "You belong to me...and you will listen to me..." I say in a quiet but harsh tone, watching him only nod in reply.

How pathetic it is to see him so broken down...he used to be such a high and mighty object too, now he follows my orders. Well, most of them. He just needs a bit of encouragement.

Before I brainwashed him, he would always struggle to corporate with me. He would always yell "Don't even think about going near them!" or something along those lines. I'm guessing he meant for me not to touch Thomas. Those two have had a thing for each other for a long time, and I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about it.

I remember him refusing to be on my side. He was a traitor to us since he himself was classified as a 4-5 object head. He was one of our most dangerous ones, and I wouldn't have gotten far without him.

Gunther kept on the floor as I stand back up, my feet flat on the ground as I watch his breathing slow down. He stopped shaking, and I could see his tongue hang out just a bit. I grab the back of his shirt and drag him towards the door, I could see him thinking about struggling, but he looked as if he has given up.

With a loud pound of the metal door, I threw it open, seeing two new guards standing at attention. I throw the weakened object towards them, seeing him whimper a bit in pain as he slides onto the floor in front of them.

They both looked surprised by it and quickly glance at me, watching as I dusted my hands off and rolled up my sleeves.

I take a deep breath, rubbing two fingers against my mark as I sighed. "Get him out of my sights and put something over his mouth. If he doesn't listen to you..." I could see him look at me as I look directly at him, his object sinking into his neck. "Take him to me and I'll teach him another lesson..." and with one more glance around, I turn my heel and exit the way I came, seeing the guards look absolutely speechless at how I handed him off. They both look down to see Gunther sit on all fours, his head down and ready to be taken to a new cage.

I strut down the corridor, relieved I was able to let off some steam with that mutt. I've been just so stressed lately, I feel like a little break would be great. I turn the corner and almost run into a messenger, seeing her jump back as soon as she saw me. She instantly saluted me, and I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Sir! Dmitri called in for you. He said he has Thomas with him and wanted to let you know. He doesn't want you to come by today though and he said he'll bring them over tomorrow. Should I call him back and leave him a message?" She said, her object bouncing a bit as she talked. I clear my throat and try to process what she said, she talked so fast I couldn't even keep up.

I think for a moment before nodding, seeing her swiftly take out a notepad. I noticed quickly that she only had one arm, but I watch in amazement as she brought her knee up to keep the notepad still. I wait for her to get ready before speaking.

"Tell him I have the upmost faith in him about keeping them safe, and I'll be glad to see them tomorrow." I say slowly, watching her quickly go to work as she scribbled, in our language, what I said. She wrote as fast as she could before finishing the last sentence, throwing the notepad and pen back into her bag and bowing her object, which was a tea cup, to me respectfully.

"I'll let him know as soon as I can!" She said, to which I thanked her and watch her adjust her bag. She quickly spun around and ran back to where she came from, leaving my sights as she turned a corner.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck, taking in the silence of the hallways once again.

I just hope Thomas is doing okay with Dmitri. 

 

Thomas's POV 

I groan as I awoke from my short felt sleep. My screen flicks on as I immediately realize I was in a completely different place than when I passed out. The room was dark, only my screen illuminating a small source of light. I heard the sound of pots and pans in the other room clanking, and I hear water boiling.

My back slowly lifts up from the bed I was placed in, trying not to make a sound. I panicked a bit, my hand balling up the covers as I was readying myself to run. Before I could move off of the bed, I see a figure open the door, his back facing me as he held a tray, unable to open the door with his hands.

I watch as the figure flicks on the light, revealing himself, and I felt myself instantly glare when I see who it is, my hands now clenching into fists out of anger. He faced me and tilted his head a bit, his expression looking amused. "Hello little rabbit." He hummed, setting the tray down at the foot of the bed.

"Hello Dmitri..." I huff back, crossing my arms over my chest, which is when I noticed I wasn't in the same clothes I was when I fell asleep. Embarrassed, I quickly jumped out of bed to examine myself. Sure enough, everything has changed. I was now wearing a pair of tight white shorts and a black shirt. These shorts were just way too short for my liking. Why is it that whenever I fall asleep, my clothes change?

I push the shirt down to cover my lower half, feeling totally exposed. "Dmitri, this isn't funny!" I growled, feeling myself blush harder. He tilted his head a bit and looked at me with a snarky expression. "Who's laughing?"

I couldn't help but blush even more as I angrily sat back down on the bed and cover my body and head with the thick blanket, hiding myself away from him. He only shook his head and stayed quiet. I could hear glass clink against each other, then I hear liquid being poured into a cup.

It stayed quiet for a while, my screen dimming as I stare at my hands from under the covers, the sheets tickling my bare thigh. I hesitated before breaking the small moment of silence, needing to know something very important. "Does...Does Damien know I'm here?" I ask in a small voice, peaking up from behind the covers. I see him looking off in the distance, making me more comfortable to fully uncover my face. He set the teapot down and sighed a bit, I could feel a smile in his tone. "No. But I could let him know you are. Would you like me t-"   
"No!" I blurt out, surprising him as he quickly turns to look at me. I blush, lowering myself to cover half of my face, looking to the side. "...I don't wanna see his stupid die face right now..." I quickly recover, crossing my arms and turning my body to the other side, my head facing a wall. Dmitri couldn't help but chuckle, his expression softening, his gaze slowly scanning my covered body. "Why? Did you two get in a fight or something? Do you want me to give you space?" As he said that, he scooted closer to me, though his hands kept to himself. 

I pretend not to notice, my body hesitated before I sit up a bit, the blanket slipping off and uncovering my chest. "...I don't wanna talk about it...I'd just rather have you than Damien..." the last part was said in a harsh tone, my fingers grazing up my neck slowly.

I hear him chuckle once more, looking at my screen. "I'll take that as a compliment, little rabbit..." he said in a deep voice, his warm body scooting next to me, our thighs touching. My whole screen turns hot as I tried to not notice him, my body getting warm as well as it reacted with his.

His curious hands fell down to my arms as he rubs my knuckle, the same way Damien does when he's trying to make me feel better.

Why can't I get him out of my mind? I felt myself quiver a bit as he rubbed my mark with his pinkie. Damien's a jerk, a big stupid jerk...but part of me wants to feel his warmth again...

Ugh, what's wrong with me?

"I do apologize for my actions from earlier this week, I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me." He snapped me out of my thoughts as I see him bow his head, slowly pulling his body back and finally giving me room.

I sigh slightly with relief and look away, rubbing my hot screen to try and cool it down. "It's...It's fine. I understand why you did it...just...don't do it again." I say softly, seeing him nod and move his hands up to slowly unbutton the top couple of buttons on his shirt, looking to the side where the tray had been placed. "I brought you some hot tea. I didn't know what you liked, so I made my favorite." He turned back and grabbed the tray, showing a set of tea cups and saucers.

I smiled a little and thank him quietly as I take the cup closest to me, breathing in the scent of the hot, herbal liquids. My shoulders relax, my body finally calming down. "It's jasmine tea. I wasn't sure if you were able to drink it, but I thought the smell and warmth would help you ease some tension." He took his own cup, moving his hand in a circular motion to swirl the tea, mixing the herbs and hot water together.

He crossed his legs and sat on the edge of the bed, bringing the cup to his neck opening and slowly sipping the tea, flinching a bit from the hot temperature.

I only stare into the liquid inside of the cup for a while, beginning to feel more and more relaxed. The hot tea made my hands warm, and I felt my screen dim as I hear Dmitri sigh. "...I feel bad for trying to force my views on you. I don't know what came over me." He let out a small, nervous laugh, I only blushed and did the same. "Hah...It's fine..." I tell him, looking to the side a bit. He sips the tea slowly and hums, thinking quietly to himself. I set the cup down by the nightstand and sit myself on the edge of the bed, crossing my legs like Dmitri.

I see his body relax as well, his half empty cup of tea lowering to his lap. He had a blank stare, and I could tell he was troubled with something. I tilt my head in confusion and slight concern, my full attention on him now.

He turns to me and I faintly see him actually blushing. He looked hesitant and surprisingly a bit embarrassed. "Thomas, I'm so sorry for asking out of the blue, but...when is your heat day?" He asked, causing my screen to grow hot once again.

I glare at him and cross my arms, bringing my knees up to my chest. "W-Why would I tell you?" I huff, seeing him glare back slightly by my attitude. "Because I can smell a strong scent radiating off of you, and I don't want it to attract strangers. Please, tell me, when is it?" He repeated, carefully setting his tea down on the tray and facing me directly.

I flinch a bit at the sudden change in tone, gently rubbing the marks on my arms and slowly turning away. He's not going to stop, and I have nowhere to go. Might as well just say it and get it over with. What do I have to lose? My pride has already been tossed out the window.

"F-Fine... Okay, it's the 3rd..." I say in a quiet voice, seeing him look shocked, then I could feel him smirk. "Well now...isn't that interesting..." he says to himself, but loud enough for me to hear. I tilt my head in confusion. "What?" I question with a slight annoyed tone, seeing him snicker in amusement.

He took his cup and sipped the tea, looking at me from the corner of his object. "You don't know? Hah, that's even better." He teased, finishing his last sip and setting the now empty cup down on the tray. I only frown and glare at him harder, feeling my screen get hot. "What? What's so important about that day? Why aren't you telling me?" I felt his hand drop to my hip and his object faced me, his thumb pressing against my covered skin. "Thomas...you have the same heat day as Damien. It's just kind of...ironic." He took the tray and stood up, reaching over to grab my cup from the nightstand.

I look at him, my screen dim as I stare in disbelief, hearing his footsteps move further and further away. "Oh no..." I say in almost a whisper, seeing him turn to look at me. I could tell he was slightly amused, but he hid it well. "It's unbelievable, but I believe it'll be good for the two of you. I mean, the 3rd is almost 3 days away. You better prepare yourself for a one in a life time experience." He chuckled, but then stops when he saw my expression.

He looks down at the tea cups before slowly looking at me. "...I won't tell him that we had this conversation, I promise. As long as you promise to do something for me...then when your day has come, I'll keep you with me so you can handle yourself..." He hummed, his head turning back to the door. I was about to ask what that 'something' was, but before I could, he left through the door, leaving me alone once again.

I fix my gaze upon the door before turning my head straight, soon covering my face with my hands, completely speechless. 'I can't believe it...We have the same heat day...he's right, it's ironic...' I couldn't help but shame myself, my hands starting to shake. I let my body lower to the bed as I curl up into a ball.

'This sucks...' I thought to myself, pulling the sheets up to my neck and cuddling against the bed. I sighed and rubbed my thighs together.

As much as I hated Damien, Dmitri might be right. It could be good for the both of us...I couldn't stop the embarrassing thoughts that entered my mind now. I've never had the chance to go through my heat day with someone else...part of me actually wants to try it, but it seems like 99.9% of me is screaming 'No!'

I don't know what he meant by doing something for him...I just hope it isn't something...gross. I hold my head, my fingers rubbing against my antennas as I let out a soft sigh.

I'm so conflicted...

Dmitri's POV

I stare at the door to the spare bedroom that I have placed Thomas in as I set the cups down by the sink. Everything is going along nicely. I stretched and rubbed my neck softly, unbuttoning the rest of my shirt and slipping it off my shoulders. It's just a little too hot in here, I don't want to overheat or anything. Besides, it's easier to relax without a shirt on for me. I place the discarded shirt on the counter by the tea set and relaxed as I felt the warm air against my bare chest.

My head tilts to the door once again, shaking my head softly. 'The poor little rabbit, they have been going through so much. I can't imagine what's going on in their head.' I thought softly to myself, my mind now set on them.

They should be honored we aren't hurting them, and I feel quite honored they aren't attacking us. They are truly a kind hearted object, even in the worst situations.

Suddenly, my head instinctively snaps over when I hear the door creak open. I see Thomas slowly poke their head out, obviously blushing as they saw me shirtless. I don't want to give them the wrong idea, so I wave and gesture them to the couch. "You might wanna sit down if you want to hear my proposal." I hum, moving myself to the black leather of the couch and sitting myself down, seeing them greatly hesitate before following slowly.

They slowly sat down at the far end of the couch, I could feel their full attention on me. I take a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"So, my proposal is quite simple, but I know you wouldn't necessarily like it." I could see their body tense and their curious expression across their screen. I fold my hands and tilt my head a bit. "I want you to let me and Jamie train you to be a dancer for us." I finished, seeing them glare right after I said it.

"What is with you people and wanting to make me a dancer?! Why can't you just keep me like a normal prisoner?" They shot up from where they sat and clenched their hands into fists, my hands moving up in defense as I gently wave them. "Thomas, calm down. Please just take a deep breath." I bring my hands down and see them want to say something back, but they stopped. I see their chest rise and fall slowly, their fists unclenching.

"...okay...but still, why do you want me as a dancer? I just...don't understand..." they slowly sat back down, their knees moving up to touch their chest. I shake my head and look away from them. "Well, we want you to be a dancer because when Damien first laid eyes on you, he thought you were absolutely beautiful. You reminded him of Jamie, and he loves them to death. He basically loves you like he loves Jamie." I say, now staring at their screen, seeing them look a bit taken aback. "Wait...Damien...loves me?" They asked softly, their expression looking even more confused. I couldn't help but smile on the inside as they blushed softly.

"Heh, isn't it obvious? Of course he does. If he didn't, you'd be dead on the battlefield. He saw you and wanted you to be with him. But it was very conflicting for him, since you are the leader of the enemy side and he was the leader of this side..." I trail off a bit, seeing them nod slowly. After a few moments of silence, I reach up and stretch my arms out over my head, I could feel their attention on my toned chest as I stretched. Adorable.

"Mmnn....Anyways, back down to business..." I see their body tense again. "You can either accept my offer or have Damien 'claim you'." I look them over, seeing their screen dim as their thoughts churn inside their head. I place my hands on my thighs and rubbed them gingerly. "...I know you haven't gone far with anything like that with your other mate, but Damien isn't gentle on his heat days...I'd rather have that first time be gentle and slow instead of rough and fast." I say in a low voice, I could tell they're thinking hard about this choice.

I'm sure Damien would be very glad to see how I convinced Thomas to get on the pole and dance, the hard part is hiding them for a few days. Though, Damien would be too busy with Jamie at the time, so I think I'm in the clear with this one.

All I have to do is wait for Thomas' decision.

Thomas looked down at their lap, their leg falling back down to the floor, but they kept one curled up to their chest. I watch their antennas twitch a bit as they thought deeply, their mouth forming a small frown.

I tilt my object to stare at the ceiling, letting myself relax as I let my vision fade to black, in a way of how humans close their eyes. I can hear their soft breathing, and I could hear their subtle squirming on the couch.

After what seemed like hours of silence, I heard them slowly get to their feet. I open my vision back up and see them walk off in front of me, I could see their arms cross over each other as their back faced me. I force myself to not look anywhere inappropriate and stare at the back of their tv.

With a short sigh, they look down at their bare feet. "...I accept your proposal..." they say in a small voice, but before I can celebrate, they quickly snap their head around and walk towards me, their screen suddenly inches away from my object. "You better keep your end of the deal..." they growled in my face, and I felt myself smirk.

"Thomas," I start, grabbing their hand and softly rubbing the knuckle, barely seeing them tense up at it. They look down at me and I felt myself grin.

"You got yourself a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments and feedback would be great :>


	6. It's Not So Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick things before you read
> 
> -when an object head 'smiles' or 'rolls their eyes', it means that's the emotion they're displaying. Objects can sense it, but they don't actually have mouths/eyes unless specifically said
> 
> -there is slight NSFW in this chapter so just a heads up
> 
> -if you have any questions, please feel free to ask
> 
> -if there are any grammar/spelling errors, tell me so I can fix it lol
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy

Thomas's POV

 

I carefully held onto Dmitri's arm with my own as he escorted me out from his room and into the corridors. We were headed to the first room I was introduced to, right after I was let out of the private prison room. As we walked, I found myself glancing at him every so often. I thought to myself when I noticed his body was more relaxed, 'he is still able to look so loose, yet his back was straight and his appearance was professional.'

We walked in complete silence for most of the way there, the hallways and big opened areas that were once filled with objects of all kinds were now empty and quiet, to which I was very thankful of. The last thing I need right now is more humiliation.

With a short sigh, I soon noticed that my screen was feeling a bit hot with embarrassment. I gently rub the back of my hand against it, wondering why I was so worked up already.

My attention lowered to stare down to my feet, anger mixing into my embarrassment as I remembered how I was basically forced to change into something else. Something that would make it 'easy for me to move around when I am training', as Dmitri put it. It looked like what Jamie was wearing when I first met them, only different colours and maybe even a little less scandalous.

My outfit consisted of a short, white crop top, red shorts that were way too short for my liking, and black knee high socks, courtesy of Dmitri for picking everything out for me.

My screen continued to feel hot as I blushed a bit, appearing a little too overly exposed, but my train of thought made a sudden stop as I felt Dmitri gently trace the marks on my arm with his thumb, causing my whole body to turn even hotter.

I could barely hear his snicker as I yawned out loud, bringing a hand to my screen to help relax. We had to get up really early to do this and believe me, I'm not much of a morning person. I was grateful, though because he let me sleep in his guest room for the rest of the day after I agreed to his little deal.

He gave me lots of space and has been nothing but kind all night, and without him, I wouldn't have gotten so my rest. I feel well energized and ready to take on this difficult deal, but something felt like it was holding me back.

Of course, a big part of me was saying how I didn't want to do this, but the rest of me thinks it would be better than what I had expected. Maybe it'll even be fun.

But I slowly stopped that thought and started a new. The real reason why I'm doing this is to hide from Damien during both of our heat days, but how can I? He could probably smell me a mile away, and since senses are heightened during heat days, how could his miss it? I'd stick out more than anything.

So many questions swirled in my head as we walked, I could feel Dmitri's body heat against mine.

I felt myself slow down, my head turning to Dmitri, seeing him glance down at me for a moment. He stopped walking, I could see a bit of concern in his expression. "Is something the matter?" He asked, his free hand moving up to caress my TV. I turned a bit to the side and sighed, trying to find the right words. "Wouldn't...Damien sense me when I'm on heat?" I asked him, feeling myself get redder.

He smiled, chuckling even as I could see his body relax. "Oh Thomas, there isn't anything to worry about. I'm keeping my end of the deal, so he won't be able to sense you at all." He gently cupped my screen and tilted my head to the side, his own object tilting with it.

"I have some flowers I can rub onto you so that the fragrance would throw him and everyone else off." He paused to watch me sigh with relief, only to make me tense again as I felt his grip get stronger, his stare turning cold. "But if you break our deal...so will I..."

He watched as I gulped, quickly nodding to him. He nodded back and let go of my screen, readjusting his arm and continued to walk, a little faster this time. I take deep breaths as I shuffled my feet to catch up with him. Ever once in a while, his gaze met with mine, both of our minds cluttered with thoughts.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I felt a pit start to form in my stomach. I know I'm feeling embarrassed now, but nothing will compare to Damien's reaction when I tell him I'm ready to train with Jamie. It hasn't even been two weeks and I'm already giving in to his demands...

As Dmitri and I made our way to the familiar door, I felt my heart pounding heavier against my chest. I swear, with this silence, you could probably hear it. I force myself to take deep breaths. Well, it might not be that bad. At least Damien would be happy.

'But he's my enemy, I don't care if he's happy or not.' I fought with myself in my head, but soon put a pause on it as I felt Dmitri's fingers rub up and down my arm, my mind moving all over the place, from my thoughts, to him, and to my surroundings.

I heard a jingle that finally snapped me back into reality and watched as Dmitri grabbed his ring of keys from the side of his belt, taking a step forward and untangling his arm from mine as he went to unlock the door manually.

I tilt my head a bit as I watch him with a curious expression, blushing a bit as he glanced back at me. He chuckled lightly and selected the right key from the identical set of other keys on the ring, holding it up into the light before facing the door. "We usually keep it locked so nobody steals anything." He assured me, inserting the key and giving it a slight twist. It unlocked with a click and I watched as he opened the massive doors.

He slowly walked back to where I stood and stepped behind me, gently gave me a small push of encouragement to put me inside the room. I was instantly hit with the same warm air from the first time I went here, but instead of loud blasting music, there was a soft, pleasing tune playing.

I see Jamie on their back, their legs high in the air as they held their butt to keep balanced. They stretched out their legs as far as they could, pointing their toes. They let out a slow breath and spread their legs out before slowly moving them back together.

They soon slow to a stop as the hear the door open, they take a quick double glance towards us, I could see their calm relaxation melt into excitement as they noticed me. "Thomas!" They call out, moving their hands out from underneath them and getting up to their feet, running towards the two of us. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" They squeaked, I could feel them grinning as they hugged me almost instantly. With little hesitation, I hugged them back, giggling a bit at their reaction.

I felt them squeeze my waist and hum happily, I couldn't help but smile. "Usually it's just Dmitri who comes this early, but I'm glad you came along!" They say as they pull back, looking me up and down. I could hear them gasp as they looked a bit surprised, glancing to Dmitri for an answer. "Are they going to train with me?" They asked in a whisper to him, their hands gripping my forearms as they lean over my shoulder.

I heard Dmitri chuckle behind me and nod, placing a warm hand on my back. "For now, they're going to watch, but later today they'll learn the basics. No need to overwhelm them now...They have a lot on their mind at the moment."

I couldn't help but blush as Dmitri says that, my attention facing the floor out of embarrassment. Jamie excitedly nodded and took my hand gently, causing me to look back up and at their object. "I was just warming up. Want to stretch with me?" They asked, and without me even saying yes or no, they pull me to the place they were originally sitting at.

A blue mat was placed by a small radio on the floor, the song from before had long since stopped and is now playing another. They glanced at the floor before holding their hands out in front of them. "Oh, let me get you your mat and I'll show you how I usually start." They say, watching me nod before they made their way to a bag little ways away from the mat.

I let out a small sigh, watching them bend over and dig through the bag. Fumbling with my hands, I join them together and twiddling my thumbs, my head moving around a bit as I took in more details. I felt my antennas droop slightly as I waited, my mind wondering.

I take a second to glance back towards the door we entered to see what Dmitri was doing, only to find that he was no longer there.

I glanced over and all around for him with a little concern, only to see that he was now sitting at the bar. I watch him pour himself a shot, and I see him look up to me. He smiled towards me and lifted up the shot, causing me to sigh with relief. I thought he left me and Jamie here alone.

Jamie skips back towards me and lays the mat out on the floor. I noticed that the colour of the mat was a light lavender and purple kind of colour. I couldn't help but smile because of it, and I watch as they sat down, allowing my own body to follow.

"Alright, so what I usually start with is some leg stretches. Sit straight like this," I watch closely as they sit up, straightening their back, their legs outstretched in front of them and their hands in their lap. I follow soon after, imitating their movements. They nodded, making sure I was sitting correctly before continuing.

"Then you just bend down and touch your toes," they arch their back and easily touch their feet that were covered by similar knee high socks that I wore, I watch closely as they stretched.

They popped back up and I could feel them smile, their object tilting to the side a bit as the leaned back. "See? Easy. Now, you try!" They piped up, watching me as closely as I did while they demonstrated.

I slowly glanced down at my feet. With slight hesitation, I start to imitate what they did, stretching my legs out, arching my back and reaching down to my feet. I grabbed my ankles as I tried to touch my toes, unable to reach fully. I groaned a bit in pain from the unusual feeling, my back not used to being at such an odd angle.

Jamie stood up and crouched down next to me, gently dragging a finger down my spine, causing me to shudder a bit. "Relax, don't think about it too much." They assure me, rubbing my shoulder blades to help me relax. I hesitate before I take a deep breath, forcing my body to relax, feeling myself stretch ever more. I closed my vision off and hoped for the best.

Suddenly, my fingertips graze upon my toes and I hear Jamie squeak. "Yay! You did it! And once you do this more and more, you'll do it without a sweat." I smiled and sat back up, looking at them and seeing them look down proudly at me. They sat back on their mat and crossed their legs, their hands behind their back.

I felt myself glance back to the bar as Jamie began to explain another move, only to find that Dmitri wasn't alone this time. He was talking to someone. I looked closer...it seemed to be another TV headed object.

He was dressed in dark clothing and his screen seemed to be glitching with tons of different colours every now and then. They were both talking in low voices, I watch Dmitri drink his shot slowly as he listened intently.

I felt Jamie touch my shoulder, grabbing my attention again. They softly rub my shoulder, tilting their head to the side a bit. "Hey, you okay?" They asked. I hesitated before I nod and smile. They gave me a small look before nodding and smiling back, moving back to their mat and letting out a long breath. I watch them as they started showing me another warm-up position.

I tried my best to keep up, but I found myself turning my head back to the bar, my mindset on the mysterious object head. But as I glanced back, the bar was empty. Dmitri and the mystery TV headed object was nowhere to be found.

Slightly confused, I sigh in disappointment and forced myself to focus back on the warm-up.

 

Dmitri's POV

 

I shake up a drink for myself as I watch Thomas fiddle with their hands, Jamie looking for the mat we made for them. I see them take a quick glance towards the door, their antennas twitched as they couldn't find me there.

They looked behind them and all around before they finally stare directly at me, I could see them relax a bit. I pour the drink into a shot glass and smile towards them, lifting the drink up a bit as I acknowledged their stare.

Jamie walks back and sets the mat up for them, they seemed quite happy and excited to work with Thomas. It's adorable, honestly. I watch them sit themselves down with Jamie, their full attention on the lesson.

I couldn't help but smile once more at them before I felt someone tap my shoulder. With a start, I quickly turn around to see the hot head that has been promoted to the general of the guards. He instantly salutes me and I wave my hand to put him at ease as soon as he did it.

He follows with a short sigh, I watch his bent antennas twitch. "Sir, Damien would like to have a word with you." He said in a low growl, I could tell he was unhappy about this task.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the tone of his voice and swirled my drink in my hand, leaning my body against the bar. "Well now, Damien made you his little messenger boy, huh Antonio?" I teased, seeing him glare harshly as his glitched screen turned dark. "...Shut up, sir. I was just there with him and he told me to retrieve you..." he snarled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I felt myself roll my eyes and shake my head, amused at his short temper, but I forced myself to be serious. "What does he want now?" I asked softly, lifting my drink up to my neck and taking a slow sip.

He shrugged, glancing towards Jamie and Thomas. "Dunno. He might wanna know 'bout that little thing over there." He pointed to Thomas as they touched their ankles, Jamie helping them move a little more to get to their toes. "Who are they anyway?" He asked, causing me to glance over there as well. Their back was arched over their legs as they tried to keep up with Jamie's stretching routine.

I look back over to Antonio and tilt my head a bit. "What? You don't know?" I waited, seeing him squint as he looked at them, then shook his head. I gave him a look before leaning in close, pointing to Thomas. "That's the leader of the other side that's against us. Damien captured them not even two weeks ago." I tell him, seeing him tense up.

He looked shocked as he looked towards me. "What?! Wait...Why aren't they dead? Why are they just sitting there with Damien's pet?" His voice was a bit gravelly as he whispered, to which I only shrugged in reply. "Damien does whatever he wants. You know him. He saw them and wanted to keep them as a pet, so that's what it's going to be." I felt their attention on us, seeing their body go tense as they noticed Antonio from the corner of my vision. "...They're very nice actually. Cute even." I commented, watching him hesitate before nodding.

"Okay, whatever. We should go. He doesn't seem patient at the moment. Not to mention, his uh... 'day' is right around the corner..." He says in a rough whisper, secretly rubbing his wrists and looked to his left where the back entrance was.

I hesitate a bit before nodding, letting him lead the way. I heard Jamie praise Thomas for being able to manage to keep up with them, looking back to take one more glance at them. I could hear them both laugh and giggle before I gently shut the door on my way out.

Antonio had led me through the more wider hallways of the facility, his hands firmly at his side as he walked. I shake my head as I watch him. 'He's so uptight all the time. He really needs to let loose once in a while.' I thought to myself, standing up straight as we walked in silence, our footsteps being the only sounds in the hallway.

We soon approached Damien's office, my hands softly shoved themselves in my pockets as I walked next to Antonio. He takes a quick glance at me before he steps back a bit, letting me go on ahead. "Good luck mate." He huffed, and with a small farewell, he left the way he came.

But before he did, I quickly spun around to face him, holding my arm out a bit to recapture his attention. "Oh, do me a favor and watch the two back in the entertainment room for me? I can't leave them alone." I asked him, seeing him turn to look at me. He glared and let out a small groan, waving his hand, moving back around and walking away, saying things under his breath after mumbling, "Sure...whatever." With a cross of my arms, I glared at him. "And be nice. You don't want to see Damien angry, especially if his pets are involved." I added, watching his feet shuffle a bit faster.

I watch him disappear behind a corner before I slowly turn to face the door. I hummed softly, reaching out for the knob. With a mental count to three and a small deep breath, I push open the doors.

I was instantly hit with a strong, sugary scent. Much different from Thomas's, but oddly the same. I already know what's about to come, so I take a few steps in and shut the door behind me.

The room was darker than usual, and I could barely see the back of Damien chair facing me. I try to tilt my head to an angle where I can see him, but to no avail. I huffed a bit as I leaned against the door. "Damien, you called for me?" I called out, seeing his chair slowly spin around to face me.

'...What a drama queen.' I thought, almost letting out a small giggle to my own hilarity, but thankfully refrained myself.

He rubbed his die and sighed softly, he looked like he hasn't slept at all. I looked at him with concern now. "Hey, you alright?" I asked him, walking into the center of the room. I could barely see him shake his head as I watch him shove some documents into a drawer, clearing his desk off. "...I just called you in to know how they did last night. Where are they now?" He asked, his voice seemed as dry as a desert.

I scan his body up and down before I shake my head a bit, slowly walking over to the side where the minibar was located. He watches me with curiosity as I turn on the sink, cold water pouring out instantly.

I grabbed a towel from the side and put it under the cold water from the sink, feeling his full attention on me as I did so. I huffed and shut off the water, shaking my wet hands off in the sink. "Damien, you really should take better care of yourself..." I say softly, hearing him only groan softly from his chair.

I take the soaked rag and squeeze it to wring out the extra water, shaking it as well to make sure it wasn't dripping wet. Once the damp, cold rag wasn't soaked but perfectly wet, I slowly walk over to him. He watched me as I moved in front of him, gently placing the rag over his die and taking his right hand into mine.

His mark was burning up already, I could feel the heat without even touching it. I watch him tense as I trace my thumb over it, seeing him hold back a small moan. "It's not even the third yet, Damien. Why are you already feeling it?" I asked, hearing him only chuckle a bit. "Hah...Seems like my heat day wants to last longer than normal...thankfully it's not that strong now..." he looked up to me and rubbed my arm, his gaze full of lust.

I sit myself on the corner of his desk and dab his object with the wet cloth, watching him melt in his chair. "...you still haven't answered my question..." he says, his voice low and almost slightly alluring.

I shrugged and smiled to myself, trying to ignore his strong dominating scent that was already filling my senses, failing as it obviously was making me feel all hot and bothered. I cleared my throat so my voice doesn't crack when I speak.

"They slept in my guest room for the night after I found them. You'll be happy to hear that they're warming up with Jamie as we speak. And don't worry. I had commanded Antonio to watch over them while I'm here." I say with a little pride in my tone, seeing him perk up in excitement. "They're going to start training? Oh, that's wonderful..." he laughed a bit, but then slowed to a stop. I see him look confused. "...how'd you get them to do it?" He asked. I could feel him narrowing his eyes. I smiled and rubbed him in a circular motion down the side of his object, watching his body relax. "It's a secret between us. You might learn in a couple of days..."

I move the rag down to his neck slowly, watching him squirm a bit in his seat. He moved his clumsy hands up to unbutton his collar and undo his tie so they wouldn't get wet. I can imagine he must also be hot under all these fancy clothes.

I take the rag away and help him undo his shirt, seeing him look down at me with a grateful look on the face of his die. He silently thanked me as I take the rag and rub his bare chest with it. I huffed, not bothering to waste my energy on ignoring the scent. "Jesus Damien. You're going to have it really bad this month..." I giggled, hearing him do the same, I almost missed the soft groan that was blended in with it. "Ugh...You have no idea..."

I take the rag into one hand, rubbing the right side of his chest with it, using my hand to rub the other side, solely just to tease him. I hear his breathing turn heavier as I pinched his nipple to get him even more worked up. "Heh...Looks like you could use a little help right now..." I say in a low voice, knowing how badly it affected him.

His chest heaved slightly as he tilted his head back, my hand moving lower and lower down his torso. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "...Would you like that, Damien?" I asked softly, seeing him nod without hesitation. I let out a happy, short sigh and rub just above his waistline, my fingers delicately moving around his hot body. "Mmn...it's like you're already in heat...early side effects really suck, don't they?~" I teased, my body moving off his desk and onto the floor.

I sat on my knees and watch him look down at me, his left hand rubbing my object gently as I slowly fumble with his belt, the bulge in his pants now even more noticeable now at this angle.

"Dmitri..." he groans as I unzip his pants at a pace of a snail, letting the sound ring out in the room, my fingers purposely dragging down his bulge. "Hm?" I hummed in acknowledgement, tilting my head as he looks at the ceiling. He waited before letting out a sigh, his fingers curling to touch his mark. "...thank you for doing this..." he says in a whisper, causing me to smile. "Anytime Damien...~" I pull his pants down to his ankles, glancing down at his boxers and taking his clothed cock into his hand, watching him tense.

'Time to have some fun with him...~'

 

Thomas's POV

 

I sit on the side lines with a slight frown, watching closely at the simple moves Jamie was showing me on the pole, though they all looked so complex to begin with.

They then catch me off guard as they throw their leg up, bending their back, their whole body now totally upside down. I stare in awe before I facepalmed and groaned, hearing them giggle at my reaction. "I know, I know. It may appear hard, but again, you'll get the hang of it! I'm not going to rush you, this stuff takes time." They gracefully flip back right-side up and detach themselves from the pole, their hands moved up and over their head as they stretched.

"We can stick with the simple stretches and how to climb a pole for now. We'll take baby steps!" They jumped off the stand and stood next to me, I could tell they were quite happy. It was very contagious, and so I smiled and nodded softly, feeling my screen heat up. "Yeah..." I say, a small chuckle escaping my vocal chords as they looped an arm around me.

I see them glance around before giving me a weird look, their happiness faltering slightly. "Where's Dmitri?" They whispered to me. I turned my head towards the bar, only to see the dark TV headed object sitting at one of the chairs, staring at us intently.

I couldn't help but tense as I see him watching us with a dark glare, so I look to them and give them a half shrug. "...I saw that mysterious guy over there talking with Dmitri earlier and when I turned around they were both gone." I whispered back, seeing the object's glare sharpen. Jamie nods and I see them have a mischievous grin. "You know who that is?" They ask, to which I shake my head in reply.

In seconds, I felt them grab my hand and start to giggle, suddenly waved a hand up to get his attention, cupping the other hand that was attached to mine over their object. "Yoohoo! 'Mysterious' dark object guy~ you enjoying the show?" They yell out to him, both I and the object flinched.

The object curled his hands into fists and shot up from his seat, I almost yelped in surprise. "I most certainly am not! I'm the general! I shouldn't be babysitting you two!" He yelled back, I could feel Jamie smirk in a triumphant manner. "Ohh, tough guy, aren't ya? That's cute!" They teased, and I couldn't help but giggle along.

I heard him growl deeply before taking a step forward. "Watch your mouth, pet! You really don't want to mess with me!" I heard him hiss back. My body tensed and I began to feel nervous, Jamie looked as calm as ever.

I watch them place a hand on their hip and turn to the side a bit. "C'mon Tony~ you know you've always wanted to see one of my shows~" they swing their hips to the side a bit, the dark object blushing in return.

I turn my head to the side so I could laugh, I practically felt the objects anger from here. Jamie was really pushing him now, but he wouldn't dare hurt us, would he? "What? Are you a chicken?"

"That's it!" He snapped, pushing himself forward and stomping over to us. My laughter instantly stopped and panic rushed through me, but I felt Jamie squeeze my hand, reassuring me silently.

I take a slight step back as Antonio came face to face with Jamie, my hand holding theirs tightly as I tried to hide my urge to run and hide.

I could tell his screen was hot with anger, his body tense and his bent antennas stiff. As I looked at them, I felt my own hurting. They were bent at such odd angles, I couldn't imagine how it feels. I turn my head down to stare at his chest, noticing his uniform looked like the ones the guards have, but more professional and more like a leader.

Jamie chuckled, looking back towards me and gestured to the object. "Thomas, this hot-head here is Antonio. He's the general of the all the guards in the facility." I see him glance towards me and I couldn't help but flinch. I hid myself behind Jamie. "Antonio, be nice." They warned, rubbing the back of my hand with their thumb.

I see him slowly begin to cool down as he looked me up and down, his antennas twitching. I felt my own twitch right after. He glares at Jamie once more, then crosses his arms.

He let out a long sigh and waved his hand as he spun around, heading back to the bar. "You got me all worked up for nothin' Jamie. It's just like when you're actually working here." He challenged, I felt myself go wide-eyed as Jamie goes dead still.

Oh no.

"Excuse me?" They say, their tone sounding offended. Antonio snickered and looked back towards us, his arms uncrossed over his chest as he placed them on his hips. "You heard me pet. You get these objects all worked up and they get nothin' out of it." He said. I could feel Jamie's anger from their hand. "Well, maybe if I wasn't such a crummy general, we'd actually win this war." They sneered, causing me to shake.

I manage to slip my hand away from theirs, taking a step back, feeling the tense atmosphere grow stronger with every second. He growled harshly and storms back towards us, no longer seeming to hold himself back. His chest pressed against theirs as he glared down at them.

He was at least a head taller than the both of us. His height made him more intimidating. I take this opportunity and get a better distance away from the two of them, my antennas dropping and hanging on the side of my TV out of fear.

Jamie stood on their toes to try to get to his level, their own fists clenching. I felt my feet shuffle backward slowly as I try to leave the scene, my hands slightly holding themselves up in defense.

I then turn and run into the same room I ran into when Damien almost hit me, my footsteps silent on the dark wood floor as I made my way inside, gently shutting the door behind me. I lean against the door and sigh with relief, the silence now more than welcoming. I could still hear their bickering from the other side of the door, but a faint sound of classical music helped distract me from it.

I looked around for the source of it and instantly froze as soon as I felt the presence of someone else. I glance towards the minibar, seeing someone with their back turned to me.

His was humming along softly, his voice was smooth and deep. I was about to say something but stopped myself. He must've not known I came in.

The room was a bit too dark to see since the neon lights weren't on, so I couldn't tell who this man was. I tilt my head to the side and felt my heart skip a beat as he turned around in my general direction to put a clean glass away.

When he did that, he suddenly realized my presence and dropped the glass. It shattered on the floor with a loud noise, covering it in shards and bits of glass. He flicked on the bar lights and leaned forward, trying to see who I was.

I gasped in surprise, seeing a familiar peppermint object head leaning forward. I stepped into the light, seeing him change from scared to happy. "Oh!" He said, carefully maneuvering around the glass to move around the bar to meet with me. I smiled with relief and hugged him as soon as he got to me, his own strong hands wrapping around my waist. He gave me a soft but loving squeeze and happily let out a laugh. "Winston, it's so good to see you," I say, my screen pressed against his chest as I smiled brightly.

He nods in agreement and rubs my back gingerly, his body feeling warm and welcoming. Seeing him made me remember Clara, so I pull back a bit to look at his object. "Also...E-Earlier this week, I bumped into Clara, and she really misses you so much. She's been so worried about you..." I informed him, seeing him hesitate, then nod slowly.

He let out a small, quick sigh and looked to his side, I could see him hide his sadness. "I miss her too. I heard she was a maid...is she okay?" He pulled back all the way, staring at my screen as he kept a hand on my shoulder.

I tried to think for a moment, giving him a sad smile and a short shrug. "I saw her for a short couple of minutes, and she's doing just fine. But then we got attacked by some guards and Damien walked in and told the guards not to mistreat any more objects and then he carried me out..." I trailed off, realizing I was rambling on about what had happened.

He looked at me weirdly for a moment before nodding slowly, looking down at his shoes. "Right, right...you're Damien's new pet." He whispers, sounding a bit saddened by it.

I shake my head and looked away from him, blushing a bit at the title I was given, but I glared and curled my hands into fists. "I am not going to let him own me..." I say in a low, growling voice, seeing his spirit lift a bit. He sighed with relief and rubbed my shoulder. "Glad he hasn't brainwashed you..." he smiled softly, causing me to do so as well.

He looked at me, giving me a head to toe glance. "You're looking nice, though. Glad he isn't treating you like trash. Are you prepared for tonight?" He asked, and I turn to face him, confused.

"Wait, what? What's tonight?" I asked, my face scrunching up a bit.

"You don't know? It's a party with all the objects on this side. It's basically an announcement about your capture. Funny that Damien didn't tell you, you're practically the star of the show."

"What--?" I was cut off by the door suddenly slamming open, Antonio revealing himself as he watched me flinch. Winston took a small step back and I felt a huge crashing wave of unease. "There you are..." he growled, walking up to me and suddenly grabbing me by my neck. He was steaming with anger, and I could feel it radiating off his body.

I felt myself yelp in surprise as he did, my hands instantly lifting up to grab his hand. He yanked me to his side, my screen turning cold in fear. Winston looked as if he was about to fight back to help me, but he hesitated. I could see him out of the corner of my screen slowly turned away and walk back behind the bar, grabbing a broom and dustpan and started cleaning up the broken shards of glass.

I focused on Antonio as he pulled me back towards the door, my whole body struggling to resist him. "Let me g-go!" I shout to him in a choked cry, seeing him glare at me. He threw me to the floor as soon as I got through the door, Jamie instantly running up and grabbing me. They held my screen in their lap, I could feel their anger boil. "Antonio, what the fuck?! I told you to get them! Not treat them like a prisoner!" Jamie yelled, causing me to flinch harshly.

Antonio crossed his arms and turned his side, facing away from us and letting out a small growl. "They are a prisoner. Damien's pet or not, they're still an enemy to this war, and should be treated like so..." he retorts, I could feel Jamie's angry heat radiate off of them, their hands balling into fists. "For once, can you not be such an asshole?!" They rubbed the side of my TV, their attention all on him.

I felt my antennas drop down and go slightly limp, my screen going as dim as it could.

I don't like yelling. As a matter of fact, I hated it.

As they continued to bicker, I felt myself practically soak up the anger like a sponge. I tried to ignore it, I tried to block it out, it didn't work. I kept it down until it became too much.

I sit up straight and take a short, quick deep breath, my hands balling into tight fists. "Shut up!" I yelled suddenly, causing them both to instantly stop. They were caught off guard, watching me as my chest heaved. I paused for a moment, looking between the two shocked expressions. "You two have been arguing this whole time! I'm absolutely sick of it!"

They both take another glanced at each other with a apologetic look, Antonio looking more sorry than Jamie. They both hesitated greatly, soon turning away from each other and crossing their arms over their chests. They both huffed and muttered apologies to each other, causing me to let out a big sigh of relief. 'Thank god.'

Jamie rubbed their arms and glanced at my screen, frowning as they slowly lean over to me, taking my body and embracing me in their arms, hugging me softly.

I gently rest my head against their chest, feeling Antonio's glare soften. I could then hear his quiet footsteps come close to me, passing me, and then fading away.

I raise my head up slowly to watch him sit back at the bar, his legs swinging over the chair and his elbows resting on the table. I see his antennas lower a bit, twitching every now and then.

I look back to Jamie, seeing them stare at him just like how I was. They relaxed their shoulders and shook their head softly, glancing at me as I moved to look at them. They rub my antennas gently and forced a smile. "Let's get back to practicing, shall we?" They asked, standing back up, bringing me along as they pull me up by my arms.

I hesitate, thinking for a moment before giving them a short nod. Maybe it'll help get my mind settle from all this drama that's been going on. "Yeah, let's keep going..." I agreed, letting them lead me back to the pole.

I found myself watching Antonio as we walked back from the corner of my screen, seeing him give us a side stare, his expression was dark, but also a bit relaxed. More than before at least. I turned and smiled at him, seeing him blush and turn away. He fiddled with Dmitri's empty glass and rests his head in his palm, acting like he was bored.

Jamie skipped over to the sidelines and jumped onto the stage, grabbing the pole and spinning around it. I leaned my elbows against the stage as I looked up to them, watching them closely as I drifted off, deep in thought.

'Y'know, maybe I was right. It might not be so bad after all...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know this character is a bit longer than normal, I got carried away (it is exactly 7000 words lmao)
> 
> Anyway, I was planning on posting these to ao3 or whatever it's called, cause some people don't like wattpad (done this already)
> 
> But yeah, your feedback is important to me!! Please leave some comments or something so I know you like it!


End file.
